I know who you are
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: Ok, eu deveria me acostumar. Essa não é a primeira vez que eu acordo cercada de vampiros. -Edward e Bella.
1. Human Night

**Capítulo I**

Eu o conhecia melhor que todas as meninas que o circulavam. Sabia das coisas que ele gostava e das que ele odiava. Sabia sua data de aniversário e seus medos. Sabia até das estranhas vozes que ele ouvia às vezes.

Mas mesmo assim me mantinha longe dele. Pra mim bastava isso.

Edward Cullen, vinte e um anos. Freqüentava toda sexta-feira o bar onde eu trabalhava. E era vizinho do meu prédio. Antes de tudo, era o anjo mais belo que eu já tinha visto.

Meu anjo particular. Que aparecia em todos os momentos na minha cabeça. Bastava fechar os olhos para vê-lo sorrindo. Sendo feliz e vivendo a vida dele.

Eu já tinha me conformado com isso. Eu seria sempre a menina sem sal que o observava de longe. E eu não ligava. Era meu jeito doentio de ser feliz.

Era sexta-feira. Era um bom motivo para eu estar feliz. Para sentir meu rosto corado e meu coração ausente batendo mais forte. Em alguns minutos ele estaria ali. Sentaria em um banco na minha frente e não pediria nada. Apenas conversaria coisas inúteis.

Eram os momentos mais felizes de minha semana. Que, falando sinceramente, tinha passado dos limites.

Fui assaltada duas vezes – segunda-feira e quarta-feira -, o projeto para a faculdade que estava pronto em meu computador foi-se quando o mesmo queimou. E, claro, Edward estava de férias da escola.

A porta da loja abriu de novo e senti meu coração acelerar e minha respiração falhar. Alarme falso. Era só Jacob.

-Hey Bells. – Ele sentou onde Edward costumava sentar. – Você parece animada.

-Impressão sua Jake. – Dei os ombros. Claro que eu estaria mais animada se fosse Edward ali.

-E ai, o que vai fazer hoje? – Ele puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo, que agora estavam crescendo.

-O de sempre, nada. – Suspirei. – Vai ficar só morgando de novo, ou vai contribuir com meu salário?

-O de sempre. – Ele sorriu e levantou do balcão. – Bem, te vejo depois do trabalho.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Jacob achava que era perigoso alguém como eu andar às duas da manhã de volta para casa a pé. É lógico eu também achava, então aceitava a companhia de Jake.

A porta se abriu quando Jake ia puxá-la. Meu anjo passou pela porta trombando em Jacob – este só torceu o nariz, pelo que parece ele não gosta muito de Edward.

O cheiro dele invadiu o estabelecimento causando tontura em mim. O cheiro dele era único, algo não-humano. Era delicioso.

Ele deu seu sorriso torto habitual e veio se sentar onde Jake havia estado.

-Boa noite. – Como sempre um cavalheiro com qualquer pessoa. Eu corei ainda mais forte e senti o ar falhar.

-Boa noite. – Minha voz falhou um pouco, então abaixei a cabeça.

-Parece animada. – O claro, podia ser mais óbvio? É lógico que estou animada, você está aqui.

-É sexta-feira. – Dei os ombros. Essa parecia uma boa desculpa. No mundo dos adultos, sexta-feira é um bom motivo para sair e encher a cara. Para mim é um bom motivo para me prender ao trabalho e vê-lo.

-Sim, sexta-feira. – O sorriso dele sumiu um pouco. Atrevi-me a olhar para os olhos dele. Estavam mais dourados hoje, talvez por isso o bom humor.

-Então, não vai querer nada hoje também? – Ele revirou os olhos rindo.

-Não, de novo. Sente-se. – Eu obedeci me desviando dos olhos dele de novo.

-Como vão as férias?

-Tediosas. Às vezes a escola parece mais divertida.

-Eu adoraria estar de férias. Lógico, como se minhas notas cooperassem. – Ele gargalhou. Isso me fez sentir-me completa. Como se não houvesse uma cratera enorme no lugar do meu coração.

-Eu não me esforço. As coisas é que são fáceis demais. – Ele disse entre uma gargalhada e outra.

-É diferente quando se é bom em tudo e seu pai é um médico famoso. – Eu estreitei os olhos parecendo ser severa.

-Você é inteligente Isabella. Só que está ocupada demais cuidando de tudo. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu torci o nariz.

-Isabella?

-Oh, desculpe Bella. – Eu sorri. Era engraçado como meu organismo reagia a voz dele chamando meu nome.

-Forks é uma cidade pequena para você, por isso está entediado.

-Forks é perfeita para mim. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso mostrando todos os seus dentes perfeitos. Eu corei ainda mais. – Trabalhar aqui é perigoso Bella. Que horas você sai do serviço?

-Só depois das duas. – Eu falei sem importância. Faltavam apenas três horas para sair dali. O bar ainda não estava muito cheio. Apenas uns bêbados estavam aqui, sentados, bebendo e brigando. O que todo bêbado faz.

Brigando, e passando dos limites. Eles começaram a quebrar copos e eu tive de me afastar de Edward para intervir.

-Tome cuidado. – Ele disse com alguma preocupação nos olhos. Eu sorri abobalhada.

-Senhores, parem ou seremos forçados a expulsa-los. – Eu falei sem animo nenhum, os bêbados me olharam como se eu fosse uma intrusa. Um deles pegou meu pulso.

-Hey gracinha! Por que não vem se divertir com a gente? – O bafo do bêbado era horrível. Ele estava apertando meu pulso, me machucando. O outro bêbado pareceu se irritar com o ato dele e quebrou um copo na minha mão.

Doeu. Ardeu demais. Eu franzi o cenho e gemi baixo. Mas não me importava a dor, o que importava é que Edward estava do meu lado em uma fração de segundos. Como ele chegara ali?

Fim do primeiro Capítulo.

Eu já fiz um monte de fic's, mas só tive coragem de postar essa.

Bem espero que gostem.

Review's :D~


	2. Blood Night

**Capitúlo II – ****Blood****Night**

O cheiro do sangue em minha mão parecia incomodá-lo mais do que me deixava enjoada. Ele torcia o nariz e fazia careta. Hesitava e tentava decidir se me ajudava com a mão sangrando.

-Você está bem? – O gerente gritou aparecendo atrás do balcão.

-Estou. – Disse tentando respirar pela boca. Ergui minha mão boa para tentar tranqüiliza-lo. Edward estava duro e parado feito uma estátua de mármore.

Ele parecia não estar nem respirando. Ignorei os bêbados e fui para o banheiro dos fundos. Tinha que me livrar de todo aquele sangue.

A água caiu na minha mão tornando-se vermelha e queimando onde quer que passasse. Eu tentei não olhar muito. O cheiro e a cor me enjoavam.

O sangramento diminuiu. Aproveitei para enfaixar a mão – era bom ter um kit de emergência sempre por perto, principalmente se você cai tanto quanto eu.

O cheiro de sangue inundava o banheiro e me embrulhava o estomago. Tentei ser rápida com o curativo, só precisava durar até o hospital. Jake me levaria lá mais tarde.

A porta rangeu alto e o cheiro doce de Edward purificou o local. Eu precisava parar com isso, parecia uma maníaca.

-Você está bem? – Eu não precisei virar para saber que o cheiro de sangue ainda o incomodava.

-Não está doendo. – Minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu esperava. Ele se aproximou rápido e silenciosamente demais.

-Parece grave. – Eu virei para encarar seus olhos dourados agora cheios de preocupação.

-Não é nada. Sara em alguns meses. – O curativo que eu fiz ficou tão mal-feito que me fez corar. Eu me levantei rapidamente ajeitando o avental por cima da calça jeans. – Hora de trabalhar. – Eu tentei sorrir um pouco.

-Acho melhor você parar por hoje Bella. – Ele se levantou e segurou minha mão enfaixada. Queimou quando ele tocou-a. – Você deveria ver um médico.

_Não é todo mundo que tem como pai o melhor médico da cidade. _Pensei comigo mesma.

-Não se preocupe. – Eu segurei sua mão com minha mãe boa. Ele era frio, como o gelo. Uma sensação única que eu nunca me cansaria de sentir. – Vou assim que meu turno acabar.

-As duas da manhã? Uma mulher sozinha?! – Ele se zangou. Sua expressão fez meus batimentos cardíacos ficarem hiperativos esmagando meu peito. Ele soltou minha mão.

-Sim. Eu iria sozinha, mas agora Jacob me acompanha até em casa.

-Isabella você é _insana_! – Ele saiu do banheiro batendo a porta.

Certo. Ele me odiava... _Ainda mais_.

Apertei o braço no peito esperando não desmanchar ali mesmo. Não queria me despedaçar, não no trabalho.

As horas passaram arrastadas sem a presença de Edward ali. Eu contava com ele para animar minha sexta-feira.

Jacob entrou pela portas do fundo assobiando. Meu turno tinha acabado. Tirei o avental e dobrei-o embaixo do balcão.

-O que é sua na sua mão Bella? Um presente de natal em julho? – Ele gargalhou deliciosamente. Aquilo me acalmava. Jake deixava uma sensação incrível de conforto.

-Estava me esquecendo... – Virei o curativo, já encharcado de sangue. – Podemos passar no hospital?

-Meu Deus Bella! O que você fez dessa vez?! – Ele ficou histérico.

-Um bêbado praticamente quebrou um copo na minha mão. – Jacob puxou minha mão e começou a tirar o curativo. – O que você está fazendo?

-O que eu estou fazendo? O que _você fez_?! – Ele puxou a faixa com tudo, machucou. – Não se pode cobrir isso desse jeito! Eu já te ensinei isso! Droga!

Ele parou de andar e começou a desmanchar o curativo com mais cuidado – sempre observando minhas reações.

-Quando isso aconteceu? – A faixa parecia não acabar mais. Teria que repor meu estoque.

-Cerca de duas horas atrás.

-Por que não saiu? Ou me ligou para te levar num médico?! Aposto que Harry deixaria! – Ele deixaria mesmo. Harry era o melhor amigo de Charlie – meu pai – e meu gerente. Ele nunca negaria nada pra mim.

-Eu estava no meio do trabalho. – Dei os ombros.

Jacob começou a tremer de raiva como sempre fazia. O machucado estava pior do que eu lembrava e continua sangrando. Então eu entendi.

O enjôo que embrulhava o meu estomago e me deixava zonza não era por causa do cheiro de sangue.

-Bella isso aqui com certeza infeccionou! – Ele gritava agora.

-Está maior que eu lembrava. – Minhas pernas tremiam e eu começava a ver as coisas girando. – Jake... Acho que vou desmaiar.

-Droga Bella! – Senti seus braços passarem pela minha cintura e o chão desaparecer. Então eu fechei os olhos, deixando tudo escurecer.

Algumas vezes ouvia Jake discutindo com algumas pessoas invisíveis. Suas vozes eram tão lindas e calmas que a principio pensei que fosse minha imaginação brincando comigo.

Só me lembro do cheiro forte de hospital invadindo meus pulmões e da inconsciência.

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

Postando o capítulo 2 mais rápido do que eu esperava. É que a aula de biologia foi mais tediosa também.

Enfim, fiquei feliz quando vi review's, digo, feliz _mesmo_. Ai fiquei animada e escrevi mais.

Se eu criar alguma coragem eu posto minhas outras fics sim. xD

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Se tudo der certo, amanhã posto o 3. :D

Resposta:

'**: **Que bom que gostou. [emocionada] Quem sabe eu posto as outras. Taí o capítulo 2, espero que goste. *-*

**Bella Yo': ** Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse aqui também.

**Tatyperry: **Talvez eu poste as outras, é só que as histórias acabam ficando bobas ou sem sal. :x Espero que goste desse capítulo. :*

**.Dakota.: **É, eu pensei nisso também, a Bella em uma bar só pode sair besteira. Bom aqui está a continuação, espero que goste!


	3. Illusions Night

**Capítulo III – Illusions Night**

Eu não perdi a consciência por muito tempo. Apenas tempo suficiente para me anestesiarem e conseguirem "ajeitar" minha mão – ou o braço. Não deviria ter demorado muito tempo, pois minha cabeça ainda estava pesada e meus olhos lutavam para se manterem fechados.

A luz branca incomodava tanto quando o cheiro artificial do hospital. Mas o mais intrigante era sentir uma mãe gelada sobre a minha.

Aquela mão só poderia ser de Edward. Era gelada e delicada. Pousada hesitante em cima da minha. Tinha que tornar essa cena real.

Lutei para abrir meus olhos – em vão. Minha mão machucada – julguei ser a direita – estava presa a vários tubos e algo pesado.

Me remexi na cama fazendo uma bagunça. Os tubos limitavam meus movimentos me deixando angustiada. Minhas pernas estavam presas pelo lençol fino. Então me remexa ainda mais. Até que a mão sobre a minha sumiu. Minha respiração falhou.

-_Não Bella... Você vai se machucar ainda mais._ – A voz de veludo soou próxima a mim. De repente todos os meus músculos ficaram tensos.

A mão gélida pousou em minha testa. Eu precisava voltar para realidade antes de tudo aquilo sumir.

Voltei para realidade num pulo só e eu estava – desagradavelmente pela primeira vez – sozinha no quarto.

Eu fiz algum esforço e me mantive sentada para procurar quaisquer vestígios de Edward.

Não é possível. Minha imaginação estava brincando comigo de novo?!

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Jacob passou feito um zumbi por ela.

-Jacob... – Sussurrei tentando não assusta-lo... Muito. – Que horas são?

-Não acredito que você esteja mesmo acordada. – Ele esfregou os olhos algumas vezes. Então suspirou. – São três e meia da manhã Bella. Você deveria estar dormindo.

-Eu não consigo dormir em hospitais. Não podemos ir para casa?

-Sossegue ou vou mandar te sedarem. – Eu franzi a testa. Eu realmente _odeio_ hospitais.

-Por favor, Jake. Já estou melhor.

-Acho que o doutor disse que você não acordaria até de manhã.

-Jake... – Eu virei para encará-lo melhor. – A Leah, como ela está?

-Furiosa. – Eu sempre tinha o temperamento forte da namorada de Jake ao meu lado. Leah me odiava. Morria de ciúmes de nossa amizade. Jacob suspirou. – Vou falar com o doutor.

-Quem é o "doutor"? – Não havia muitos médicos em Forks. Os que haviam já estavam acostumados com minhas visitas freqüentes.

Jacob torceu o nariz.

-Dr. Cullen. – Ele abriu a porta e virou para me encarar. – Esse quarto está mesmo fedendo.

Ele saiu pela porta.

O quarto estava fedendo. Mas é claro que para Jacob estava fedendo a Cullen. Essa era parte do segredo que eu não sabia: o ódio dos Quileutes pelos Cullen.

Eu tentei me ajeitar melhor na cama. As agulhas entravam em meu braço direito estavam causando-me calafrios. Eu suava e minha respiração estava urgente, o ar entrava desesperado pelos meus pulmões machucando.

Jacob e o Dr. Cullen voltaram rápido. Eu tentei manter minha respiração calma, antes que me obrigassem a passar a noite aqui.

-Boa noite Bella. – O Dr. Cullen disse educadamente vindo verificar os tubos. Eu sorri para ele.

Normalmente o Dr. Cullen trabalhava apenas no período da tarde – para passar a noite com a família -, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

-Você se machucou feio. – Dei os ombros.

-Devia se acostumar. Sou sua paciente número um.

-Mas dessa vez não parece que foi só um tropeção.

-Foi um bêbado. – Ele ficou sério. Era difícil imaginar o rosto pacifico do Dr. Carlisle Cullen violento.

-Já lhe expliquei que ferimentos maiores devem ser tratados imediatamente. – Ele começou a examinar de novo minha mão.

-Eu também já expliquei. Mas acho que a cabeça dela também está furada. – Jacob riu baixinho.

-Há, há. Eu estava trabalhando. – Jake revirou os olhos.

-Bella chega de desculpas. Admita que você é teimosa demais. – Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

Eu era teimosa sim. Eu não sairia do meu turno nem que enfiassem uma faca em minha garganta.

-Bella seria bom você passar a noite aqui.

-Não vou conseguir dormir.

-Aposto que vai. – O doutor pegou uma seringa. Ótimo, analgésicos.

-Urgh! Eu odeio isso! Por favor, deixe-me voltar para casa. Eu terei cuidado.

Jacob e o Dr. Cullen se olharam durante alguns segundos e depois suspiraram.

-Mais meia hora. Só até o soro acabar. Jacob poderia acompanhá-la?

-Claro, claro.

Vitória.

**Fim do capítulo III.**

Hey, olá pessoas. Como eu disse mais um capítulo hoje. Fico feliz que tenha gente gostando, isso realmente anda me animando. Ah, eu acho que não comentei, mas todos os personagens continuam iguais. Exemplo: quem era humano continua humano, vampiros continuam vampiros e lobisomens sendo lobisomens. Bom, amanhã posto mais um capítulo.

Obrigada, pelo apoio.

:D

Respostas:

'**b olvier: **Eu também adoro o Edward preocupado. Sempre me emociono! Bem espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Lizzie Masen Cullen: **Eu to tentando postar um capítulo por dia. Então espero que goste.

**Hi-Sensei e Kah-Chan: **Eu normalmente passo o dia todo entediada. Então se quiser conversar é só mandar seu msn. Seria um prazer. Espero que goste desse capítulo, ta ficando mais empolgante. Pelo menos escrever.

**Cuca Malfoy: **Eu to pensando em postar as outras também, mas vou terminar essa aqui antes. Espero que continue gostando dos outros capítulos.

**Maira: **Eu economizei nos 'a' do seu nome ok? [xD] Sobre as vozes, você descobrira em breve. Espero que goste!


	4. The Stranger

**Capítulo IV - The strangers' night**

As semanas passavam devagar, sempre me perfurando, me torturando, me matando aos poucos. Era uma tortura sem fim que eu mesma provocava. Edward não voltou a aparecer.

Ele partiu assim que pode para aproveitar o resto de suas férias no Alasca. Não entendo como alguém tão rico escolheria uma cidade congelada quando poderia ir para qualquer lugar do mundo.

Jacob parecia mais bem humorado. Ele e Leah estavam em um período bom de seu relacionamento. Eu não queria ser um fardo, então me mantive longe de Jacob.

Tive de mudar meu turno – Jacob e o Dr. Cullen juraram me torturar até que eu mudasse -, tinha que estar em casa até as dez horas. E eu sabia que seria incapaz de dormir a noite toda.

Eu precisava me manter ocupada.

Então aumentei meu período de aulas e quase sempre pegava parte do turno da tarde no serviço. Quando ficava para em casa cozinhava dezenas de pratos e sobremesas, ou limpava o mesmo lugar milhares de vezes. Às vezes ligava para Rénee e Charlie para saber como estava a vida no mundo exterior.

Mas as coisas só ficaram interessantes na sexta-feira.

Entrei no bar e Jake estava lá. Ele teria tirado informações de Harry para descobrir que eu estava trabalhando turnos a mais. Ele não parecia feliz.

-Bella.

-Quanto tempo Jake... – Eu tentei parecer natural. Não que isso fosse difícil, perto de Jacob.

-Sete dias. Por que não me ligou? – Passei por ele e fui atrás do balcão pegar meu avental.

Não faria sentido dizer que sua namorada me odiava e eu não queria incomodá-lo. Mas havia passado mais tempo do que eu esperava.

-Por nada... – Ajeitei o avental por cima da roupa. Jake puxou meu braço com força. – O que foi Jake?

-Bella! Já te disse para não fazer isso! Estou aqui sempre que precisar! – Falando isso ele me agarrou com seu abraço de urso, me sufocando.

-Jake! Não... Consigo... Respirar! – Eu senti meu rosto ferver. Fazia algum tempo que isso não acontecia.

-Desculpe Bells. Tenho que ir agora, não contava com você bagunçando os turnos. Volto para te buscar as dez! – Ele me abraçou mais uma vez e saiu correndo.

Ainda era seis e meia, eu teria um tempão até poder me contagiar com Jacob de novo. Eu não estava reparando nos rostos de meus clientes, já estava automático o modo no qual eu os atendia.

-Hey, gracinha. – Uma voz nova soou no bar. A voz soava como sinos tocando, tão perfeita como a de Edward.

-Bem vindo. – Respondi por costume. O estranho veio até o balcão e puxou a cadeira de Edward.

Ele era loiro e não meramente lindo. Ele tinha _aquela_ beleza sobrenatural.

-O que deseja?

-Nada. – É claro que não. Ele se levantou pondo-se de frente a mim. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue. Ele pegou uma mexa de meu cabelo. – Desejo somente saber seu nome.

Ele era tão humano quanto Edward. Mas eu sabia a diferença, Edward nunca teria olhos como aqueles. Ao contrário de Edward ele é perigoso.

-Minha mãe me dizia para não dizer meu nome a estranhos.

-Sua mãe lhe diz muitas coisas. – Ele soltou uma mecha de meu cabelo e puxou Lauren, outra funcionária, pelo braço. – Hey querida, poderia me dizer o nome de sua amiga aqui?

-B-bella. – Lauren gaguejou meu nome. O estranho a soltou me lançando um sorriso cínico.

-É engraçado como as pessoas cedem fácil. – Ele soltou a mecha do meu cabelo e tentou pegar minha mão. Há, a mão não querido. Certo, eu era teimosa, mas era mais fraca também. Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos. – Sou James. É um prazer imenso conhece-la.

-Não digo o mesmo. – Não lhe dava um tapa na cara agora porque segurava minha mão boa.

-Que mulher teimosa. – Ele pensou por alguns segundos ele aumentou seu sorriso. – Eu gosto.

Um masoquista? Não, ele não era humano. Eu estava fazendo uma força incrível na minha mão para me soltar e ele nem ao menos a movia.

-E o que quer comigo? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu estava trabalhando, por que tanta gente estranha aparecia no meu trabalho?

-Então o seu nome é Bella mesmo?

-Isabella. – Ele sorriu. Eu estava começando a ficar tensa. Sua mão era tão gelada como a de Edward.

-Então Isabella... – Ele fez uma pausa para respirar. Ele puxou todo ar que podia e depois abriu um sorriso imenso. – Você conhecia Alice? – Eu arregalei os olhos.

-A-alice? – Minha voz falhou, meus batimentos ficaram hiperativos, e me esqueci como se respirava.

Mary Alice Brandon. Minha melhor amiga desde ela apareceu perdida em Forks. Ela estava sempre alegre e saltitante, sempre via as coisas de um jeito diferente dos outros e... Via coisas que mais ninguém via. Mas só eu sabia.

Apertei minha mão involuntariamente na de James. Ele riu baixo.

-Lembra-se dela pelo jeito. – Ele apertou minha mão. Eu o olhei com nojo e tentei de novo tirar minha mão da sua, em vão.

-Ela está morta. O que quer? – Tentei normalizar meu corpo inteiro.

-Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

-Não obrigada.

-Não gostaria de rever Alice?

-Ela está morta.

-Então gostaria de fazer parte da noite dos mortos vivos?

**Fim do Capítulo IV.**

Bem, outro capítulo. Ai ai, eu matei a Alice, não me matem ok? Eu a adoro também! Mas preciso dela morta aqui. Enfim, eu criei uma história toda pro James e pra todo mundo, mas acho que ficou grande demais, até enjoativa. [u.u] Alias, não sei se reparam, mas os Cullen aqui se resumem em Carlisle e Edward, talvez a Esme, ainda não decidi. Emmet e Rose vão aparecer como vampiros também, mas com histórias diferentes. Assim como Jasper e Alice.

Até amanhã!

**Respostas:**

**Tatyperry: **Será que era o Edward, será será? :x [chata] Que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste desse aqui também!

**Hi-sensei e Kah-chan: **Minha vida é um tédio completo. Ai desconto tudo em coisas como livros, animes, mangás, e fics. Outro capítulo! Espero que continue gostando.

**Hikari Kaoru: **Entããããão! Eu também acho que os capítulos deveriam ser maiores, mas tenha dó da minha mão! Ç_Ç Eu escrevo tudo nas aulas de manhã e passo pro pc a tarde antes de ir para as aulas da tarde. Mas vou tentar aumentar os capítulos e continuar postando todo dia. Bem, a Bella sabe dos vampiros, coisa que só vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Mas já adiantei pra você. [xD] Espero que goste.

**Luisa Evans Cullen: **Ah, que bom que ta gostando da fic! A idéia ficou imensa, mas to tentando repassa-la aqui. Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Maiara: **Então! Não posso dizer se era ilusão ou se ele tava ali, vai ficar sem graça. [u.u] É, um capítulo por dia, isso vai acabar com minhas notas, mas ok. Só pra dar uma dica acho que o nome do capítulo seis é "noite das desilusões". :x Vou enrolar mais um pouco pra começar com os romances, mas como a fic é Bella e Edward prometo muitas cenas deles. :x Espero que goste.


	5. 12:51

**Capítulo V – 12:51**

_12:51 is the time my voice  
Found the words I sought...  
Is it this stage I want?_

James se afastou de mim e ficou o resto de meu turno no canto da parede observando tudo que eu fazia. Ele mal se movia, às vezes eu o confundia com uma estátua perfeita de mármore.

Eu não gostei dele, nem um pouco. Ele me assustava, era como se fosse me comer a qualquer instante. Oh claro, por que será que eu achava isso?

Mas eu queria ver Alice, mas que tudo – se houvesse chances de vê-la. Eu enfrentaria qualquer monstro por isso. Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de enganar Jake, ele também _odiaria_ James.

-Harry, posso ir embora um pouco mais cedo hoje?

-Claro Bella! – Harry abriu um sorriso imenso, ele ficava feliz por fazer um favor à filha de Charlie.

Eu iria embora às nove horas, o que me daria uma hora até Jake armar um escândalo com Harry e vir me buscar – onde quer que eu esteja. O que também me deixava sem tempo para me preparar.

Eu estava indo com um monstro em direção à uma morta-viva. Eu tenho sérios problemas de sanidade.

-Bella, já pode ir. – Harry gritou dos fundos. Ele queria apressar as desgraças?

Eu tirei o avental e o dobrei embaixo do balcão. James se moveu, rápido, quase invisível e veio até meu lado.

-Estou com pressa.

-Calma Bella. – James abriu um sorriso sádico imenso e passou um braço por cima de meus ombros. – Terá bastante tempo para conversar com Alice.

-Como ela está? – Ele me puxou para fora e começou a me guiar pela rua. – Digo... Não está faltando partes dela... Está?

Os únicos morto-vivos que eu conhecia eram os zumbis das histórias de terror e eles normalmente tinham as tripas de fora ou o cérebro à mostra. James gargalhou.

-Bella... Sinceramente. – Ele me tratava com intimidade, como se fossemos velhos amigos. – Eu tive minhas dúvidas quando eu te encontrei. Você não se assustou ou ficou desconfortável perto de mim. Você ainda nem sequer teve um ataque de pânico!

-Eu não estou entendendo. – Eu me mexi debaixo dos braços dele tentando me soltar, mas ele apenas se virou ficando de frente a mim. Uma distância minúscula.

-Você sabe o que somos.

Sim, eu sabia. Por esse motivo Edward tinha que se manter longe de mim. Por esse motivo Jacob odiava os Cullen.

-Sei. – Tentei virar meu rosto, mas ele me segurou com as mãos.

-Somos vampiros. Seres de sua mitologia, você deveria estar gritando ou enlouquecendo.

-Sabe, nem todos os humanos se acostumam com o mundo onde vivem. Eu não agüentei por muito tempo o mundo de meus pais.

Era verdade. Eu agüentei cinco anos vivendo dentro do mundo de Rénee e Charlie, então eu conheci Alice.

-Hm... – ele me encarou por mais meio segundos e passou o braço por minha cintura, continuando a andar. – O que será que ela irá fazer com você...?

Pareceu uma pergunta retórica então não respondi. Continuamos andando por mais meia-hora, até ele desistir e começar a me carregar – bem mais rápido.

Chegamos, fora dos limites de Forks. Uma casa branca e descuidada por fora. Ela era imensa, cabiam cinco famílias barulhentas como a minha.

James me colocou no chão e me levou até a porta da casa em sua velocidade absurda.

-Bem vinda à casa daqueles que nunca dormem.

Ele abriu a porta, dentro da casa estava tudo escuro, iluminado apenas com a luz fraca da televisão. Estava muito escuro para que meus olhos enxergassem algo além da figura pequena em cima de um sofá. Claro, James enxergava.

James suspirou fundo e acendeu a luz.

-Temos visitas.

Pude ver que a figura de costas era uma menina, e que seus cabelos eram curtos e espetados.

-Eu sei. Eu já tinha visto. – Ela virou para nós com um enorme sorriso. Seus olhos eram dourados, mas antes eram azuis. Eu consegui ver Alice por debaixo de toda aquela "pele" nova.

-Alice! – Eu arfei, minha voz mau saia. Era mesmo Alice. Só que muito mais linda.

Ela veio até nós numa velocidade absurda. Ela parou em frente a mim e começou a me analisar. Seus olhos às vezes ficavam sem foco, exatamente como quando ela via as coisas.

Ela pousou suas mãos em meu rosto e continuou observando-me. Ela pousou o dedo indicador em meu nariz e suspirou.

-Não lembro.

-Você não se lembra de mim? Sou eu Alice! Bella! – Eu quase gritei. Agarrei seus ombros finos que costumavam ser frágeis, mas que agora eram gelados e brancos como mármore.

-Alice não se lembra de nada de sua vida humana Bella. – James parou do nosso lado e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo de Alice, que continuava imóvel. – Por algum motivo ela não consegue se lembrar. Mas ela tem visto muito você e o garoto de cabelo claro que fugiu para o Alasca.

-James, pode nos dar um minuto? – Alice pediu em uma velocidade que meus ouvidos chegaram a duvidar.

-Tem certeza? Apesar de estar fedendo, ela tem um cheiro insuportavelmente delicioso...

-Eu sei o que irá acontecer, eu não vou me descontrolar.

-Você é apenas uma recém-nascida Alice. Tem alguns anos de vida, nem tudo o que você vê acontece.

-Eu consigo. – Dito isso James saiu silenciosamente da sala. – Eu tenho certeza, que te conheço... – Ela sussurrou.

-Você praticamente passou a vida comigo Alice.

-Eu sei, eu já te amo. Mesmo parecendo ser a primeira vez que te vejo. – Ela soltou as mãos de meu rosto e me puxou até o sofá. – Bella, qual é meu nome, digo, inteiro?

-Mary Alice Brandon. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ou pelo menos era.

-Estava quase esquecendo! – Alice abriu um enorme sorriso. – Aquele garoto! Aquele de cabelo bronze! Ele decidiu ontem voltar para você! Isso não é ótimo?

-E-eu acho que sim. Esse garoto seria Edward?

Ela ficou sem foco nos olhos de novo.

-Isso não é bom. – Eu sacudi seus ombros, sem nenhum resultado, ela era tão imóvel.

-O que não é bom?

-De repente o futuro do garoto de cabelos bronze desapareceu. – Impossível. Pelo menos quando era humana Alice nunca errara nenhuma previsão.

-Como desapareceu?! – Eu gritei assustando-a.

-Desapareceu. – Ela juntou as sobrancelhas franzindo a testa perfeita. – Como o seu estava desaparecido esta tarde. – Ela soltou meus braços de seus ombros e olhou para mim preocupada. – Ele é muito importante não é? Eu sinto isso também.

Eu franzi o cenho. Ela não lembrava de como as coisas eram, mas lembrava-se de como todos se sentiam. E lembrava de como ela se sentia, e ela me amava. Era Alice, mais perfeita que o de costume, mas era Alice.

-Muito, muito importante.

-Bella, você sabe o que aconteceu comigo? Tudo que James disse foi que me encontrou quase morta na beira da estrada... Disse que não resistiu ao cheiro de meu sangue e que eu ter sobrevivido e me tornado o que eu sou, foi pura sorte.

-Eu não faço idéia Alice... – Meus olhos ficaram úmidos de repente. – Quer dizer, você ficou desaparecida por dias! Não acharam seu corpo então ficou como se você estivesse morta.

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas de novo e me abraçou.

-Droga sua pequena! Eu senti tanto sua falta! – Eu falei entre soluços.

-Eu queria poder me lembrar. Eu sinto tanto ódio dela desde que... Eu acordei de novo.

-Dela?

-Eu também não sei quem é.

Ela continuou olhando para mim durante alguns segundos, até que James apareceu.

-Alice.

-Não consigo ver quem é. – Alice se levantou do sofá pondo-se a minha frente. James começou a rosnas – o termo mais apropriado que achei.

Alguns minutos depois bateram na porta. James levantou-se abriu a porta.

Não pude ver nada, muito menos ouvir. James trocava "sussurros" com os visitantes. Alice saiu de perto de mim para espiar quem era.

-Ah! Deixe-o entrar James! Isso sim será uma surpresa!

**Fim do Capítulo V.**

Ah, postando mais tarde hoje devido a alguns problemas aqui em casa. Tudo porque faltei na aula hoje, bah. Enfim, o capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo e o nome dele vem de uma música, 12:51 – The Strokes. Achei que combinava por ser meio nada a ver, enfim a explicação é grande. Amanhã posto o capítulo seis, onde eu vou revelar algumas coisinhas... :x

Bem, até amanhã!

**Respostas:**

**Hi-Sensei e Ka-chan: **É, o tédio é uma das coisas das quais eu não me acostumo, ai invento essas fic's malucas. [u.u] Minha mente é um porre as vezes, graças a ela passei algumas noites sem dormir. Idéias malucas. [xD] Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Eu tenho alguns problemas, eu gosto de escrever em cadernos, e de ver tudo pronto em folhas, então se eu não escrevo no caderno antes não fico satisfeita. Aah! Eu matei a Alice, é, mais ou menos! Falando nisso também sou fã do Jake. º-º Muito fã. Quem sabe ele e o Edward não virem amiguinhos mesmo! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Maiara: **Sim, sim, noite das desilusões que por sinal é o próximo capítulo. Ah, eu acho melhor você parar de tentar desvendar. Você anda acertando bastante! Mas nunca adivinhará quem matou a Alice. [maior orgulho] Enfim, o Edward aparece no próximo capítulo. :x Espero que goste!

**Cat e Dani: **Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. Eu também adoro as suas. [x Bem, como pediu, postei rapidinho. Espero que goste.

**Cuca Malfoy: **O Emmet aparecerá já já, com a Rose. Eu também adoro ele! Bem espero que goste desse aqui também!

**Julliet Disappear: **Bem, eu não falei isso na fic, mas o Jacob gosta da Leah, ama mesmo. Mas não foi uma impressão. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Tatyperry: **Eu também acho a Alice super fofa! A o Edward vai voltar logo. Muito logo! Espero que goste!


	6. Night of the Disillusions

**Capítulo**** VI - Night of the Disillusions**

Minha cabeça girou a procura de nomes, poderia ser qualquer pessoa. Mas tinha que ser Jake. Se alguém viesse me procurar, esse alguém era Jake.

Alice colocou-se na frente de James abrindo a porta.

Eram Edward e Jacob. Juntos! No mesmo local, lado a lado, na frente da mesma porta! E não estavam brigando!

Eu arregalei os olhos e pulei no sofá para ver se aquilo era mesmo real.

-Bella! – Jacob começou a tremer mais do que o costume, estava ficando perigoso.

Edward cutucou Jacob e sussurrou um "pega leve".

-Alice, o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – James perguntou afastando-se da porta e vindo até mim. Uma refém deveria ser útil nessas horas.

-Eu lhe disse. Não posso ver. – Ela disse vindo até mim também.

-Bella, está tudo bem? Não te machucaram? – Edward perguntou urgente sem se mexer.

-Edward, é Alice, não se lembra dela? – Edward não mudou de expressão, ainda esperando por uma resposta. – Ela nunca me machucaria.

Alice abriu um sorriso imenso, veio até mim e passou seus braços envoltos de minha cintura num abraço gelado.

Edward pareceu relaxar um pouco, ao contrário de Jake que parecia ainda mais irritado.

-Então você não se lembra de mim. – Não foi uma pergunta, Edward estava respondendo aos pensamentos de Alice. Ele e Alice se encaravam conversando silenciosamente. – Entendo.

O clima ficou tenso. Jacob e James perdiam grande parte da conversa, assim como eu, ficando perdidos. Soltei os braços de Alice de minha cintura e corri até Jacob.

-A Leah vai te matar. – Ele parou de tremer imediatamente e olhou para mim calmo. – Certo, ela vai _me_ matar.

-Claro, claro. – Jake me agarrou em um abraço de urso. Edward ficou meio tenso ao nosso lado, mas deve ter sido coisa da minha cabeça. – Bella, precisamos voltar.

-Não quero. – Me afastei de Jacob para poder olhar seu rosto. – Quero ficar mais tempo com Alice.

Jacob voltou a tremer e num piscar de olhos Edward havia me "roubado" dele. Seus braços frios causaram leves choques me minha pele. Meu coração inflou de novo.

Edward sorriu mostrando todos os dentes e olhou para Alice.

-Sim. – Ele trocou um olhar rápido comigo e voltou a encarar Alice. – Mais importante que tudo.

Por um instante tive esperança. Eles poderiam estar falando de mim. Claro, era só uma esperança estúpida.

Será que minhas ilusões estavam saindo de controle? Eu estava imaginando tudo aquilo afinal.

-Eu vou embora, antes que Leah mate a todos nós. – Jake piscou para mim e saiu pela porta.

-Até amanhã Jake? – Eu fingi gritar, para não parecer tão preocupada. Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e gargalhou.

-Incrível. – Alice veio até o nosso lado me puxando dos braços de Edward. – Tudo voltou ao normal.

-Incrível digo eu! – Edward me colocou de pé. – Estão mais perfeitas que antes!

-Agora sou como você... – Alice olhou para mim esperando uma resposta.

-Não me olhe assim! Se quiser algo pergunte com a boca. Eu não leio mentes ou vejo o futuro. – Alice riu junto com Edward. Minha mente logo os assimilou a anjos.

-Sou Edward Cullen, Alice. É uma pena que não se lembre.

Alice olhou para mim de novo e Edward deu um sorriso... Torto.

-Bella, tem certeza que ainda não enlouqueceu com esses dois? – James apareceu ao meu lado.

-Eu agüentei durante sete anos! – Eu calculei mentalmente. – Isso aqui é um alivio para mim. É como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal.

-Você é estranha Bella. – James suspirou e sentou-se no sofá.

-Eu não faço idéia. É como Bella disse, você simplesmente desapareceu.

Alice sorriu triste, ela precisava descobrir quem havia assassinado-a, eu não queria vê-la assim. Eu peguei suas mãos e a fiz olhar para mim.

-Vamos descobrir de qualquer jeito! Não importa quanto tempo demore! – Eu tentei sorrir naturalmente e Alice me olhou confusa. – Dizem por ai que vocês tem toda eternidade!

Alice abriu um sorriso imenso.

-Não. – Edward disse friamente olhando para Alice.

-Por favooooor! Estou morrendo de saudades da Bella! – Ela apertou minhas mãos contra seu rosto frio.

-Vou levá-la para casa, trago-a para uma visita amanhã após o trabalho. – Ótimo, eu ganhei uma babá. Claro, Edward como babá era como o paraíso bem no meio da terra.

Alice olhou sem foco para o rosto de Edward por alguns segundos.

-Egoísta. – Ela disse indo se sentar com James.

-Você não vai se despedir de Bella? – Disse Edward segurando minha mão, meu rosto começou a ferver.

Alice deu meia volta correndo e me agarrou em um abraço delicado.

-Até amanhã Bella. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e me soltou.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Edward e sussurrou alguma coisa que meus ouvidos não foram capazes de acompanhar.

Ela abriu um sorriso e voltou ao lado de James.

-Vamos Bella. – Eu assenti tentando esconder o rubor em meu rosto. Edward apertou minha mão me deixando inquieta.

-Posso lhe perguntar algo? – Minha voz falhou.

-Sim? – Edward não podia ler _minha_ mente, o que me deixava mais confortável.

-Você segurar minha mão significa para você o mesmo que significa para mim? – as palavras saíram rápidas e confusas, até eu tive dificuldade para entendê-las.

Edward parou no meio da estrada meio hesitante. Ele puxou o ar e logo em seguida puxou meu rosto com a mão livre, fazendo nossos olhares se encontrarem.

Meu coração bateu desregulado e tentei aproveitar cada segundo próxima àquele rosto escultural.

-Significa muito, muito mais pra mim Bella. – Ele puxou meu rosto para mais perto do dele.

Eu não queria estragar aquele momento, mas não consegui segurar um suspiro.

-Impossível. – Edward me olhou confuso, como se eu fosse louca. – Minha imaginação está saindo do controle.

Edward segurou o riso e colocou seu rosto a milímetros do meu. Pude sentir sua respiração tornando a minha ainda mais desregulada.

-Eu acho que não Bella. – O hálito fresco invadiu minhas narinas me tornando incoerente. – Sua imaginação não seria capaz de fazer metade do que eu posso fazer. – Eu abri a boca para protestar, em vão.

Em vão porque quando abri a boca os lábios de Edward estavam sobre os meus. Minha reação se tornou exagerada, tornando meus lábios tão urgentes quantos os dele.

Senti-me completa e inteiramente feliz. Eu tinha meu próprio vilão de histórias de terror.

E dessa vez não era uma ilusão.

Era a melhor de minhas desilusões amorosas.

**Fim do capítulo IV.**

Enfim começarão as cenas dos dois. Ah, sobre o James... Eu simplesmente o adoro. Só pelo fato dele ser um vampiro sádico e que queria o sangue de Alice, certo sem explicações. Hoje o dia foi muito produtivo, tão produtivo que tenho uma notícia para lhes dar. A fic será postada de dois em dois dias agora. Porque vou começar a postar uma fic nova. [que será postada no intervalo de capítulos dessa fic] Eu tive a idéia e não consegui segurar. Enfim, amanhã trago o primeiro capítulo dela, ou seja, o capítulo sete só será postado domingo. Espero que gostem.

Até mais.

**Respostas:**

**Maiara: **Enfim, eu acabei de revelar quem era na porta. Eu te mandei meu msn pelas mensagem do fanfiction, mas como não sei mexer direito nessa budega não sei se foi. [u.u] Pronto, chegou, a noite das desilusões, espero que goste!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Eu também amo o Jake. O New Moon acabou se tornando o meu livro favorito por isso também. [adora tragédia] Eu me divirto demais com o Aro e o Emmet! º-º Sobre o James, eu comentei ali em cima, e como eu disse eu simplesmente amo ele. E acabou que ele não se tornou nem um pouco sádico aqui... Por enquanto! Ah falando nisso! Quer que eu chame uma ambulância? ._. Esse capítulo saiu um pouco menos, mas ta valendo. Espero que goste!

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Os capítulos eram lançados todos os dias, mas como vou lançar uma nova fic, vai passar a ser lançado de dois em dois dias, espero que continue gostando.

**Kagome Juju Assis: **O James bonzinho fica estranho mesmo, mas como ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos não consegui não colocar ele aqui. Como pediu, não demorei! Espero que goste.

**Sayuzinha: **Desculpe estar respondendo sua review um capítulo atrasado. Mas é que como você comentou no primeiro capítulo quando fui responder não vi a sua, desculpe mesmo. Entããão, a Alice até que era bem viva antes de acontecer o que aconteceu com ela! [xD] Eu prometo tentar melhorar com os capítulos! E espero que continue gostando!


	7. Investigations

**Capítulo VII – ****Investigation**

Edward me levou até em casa, em meu minúsculo apartamento. Assim que tomei banho e deitei em minha cama vi um par de olhos dourados que não estavam ali antes. Certo, eu não poderia dormir assim.

-Edward? – Me senti meio boba em perguntar para o nada.

-Você deveria dormir Bella. – Ele veio até ao lado da minha cama.

-Eu não acho que conseguirei com você aqui. – Eu suspirei e ele ajeitou uma mecha de meu cabelo que caia em meus olhos.

-Alice vai brigar comigo. – Ele parou um pouco para pensar. – Mais do que já planejava brigar.

Eu sentei na cama.

-Estou curiosa. – Ele me encarou confuso.

-Sobre o que dessa vez?

-Várias coisas. – Ele esperou minha resposta. – Por que Alice te chamou de egoísta?

Ele riu suavemente e chegou perto de meu rosto.

-Ao que parece, estou te monopolizando. – Ele pousou seus lábios em minha bochecha, que parecia que estava fervendo. – Ah, mas ela não entende. Eu esperei demais por isso.

-Esperou? – Eu me afastei para ver seu rosto, de fato, estava sincero.

Mas estava errado. Eu havia esperado por ele, até mesmo quando Alice era "viva" eu esperava. Sabia de seus segredos e ainda assim não poderia ficar perto dele, claro eu nunca o culpei por isso. Ele tinha seus motivos para se manter longe de mim.

-Claro que sim Bella. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Não vê? Eu finalmente posso me controlar perto de você!

-Eu sei. – Eu segurei seu rosto perfeito com minhas mãos. Putz, aquilo tudo era mesmo real. – Quer dizer, eu não vou acordar a qualquer momento não é?

Ele gargalhou alto e deliciosamente. Se fosse mesmo um sonho eu com certeza sentiria falta disso.

-Bella, eu vou sempre estar aqui. – Ele beijou minha bochecha. – Então, é só essa sua dúvida?

-Sabe que se falarmos de todas elas, eu não dormirei. – Eu levei um dedo ao queixo fingindo pensar. – Parece uma boa idéia.

-Quer dizer que minha presença não te incomoda mais?

-Não. – Eu o olhei despreocupada. – Veja bem. Não é que incomoda... É só que meu coração parece que vai pular pela minha boca a cada segundo que passo com você.

Eu tentei desviar os olhos, eu estava ficando vermelha e ele conseguia enxergar.

-Sei... – Ele parou, meu coração batia tão alto e frenético que o som ocupava o quarto inteiro. Era vergonhoso. – E quais são suas outras dúvidas?

-Quem matou Alice. – Não era uma dúvida. Eu iria descobrir quem matou Alice, de qualquer jeito.

-Estava pensando nisso. – Ele ficou sério. – Mas acho que essa não é uma dúvida que se resolverá sem que investigar.

-Quais são suas hipóteses?

-Veja bem... – Ele segurou minhas mãos. – Alice conseguia ver o futuro dos humanos com muita clareza. O seu futuro era tão claro e quase sempre certo.

-Mas isso era porque ela estava acostumada, não é?

-Mais ou menos. Bella, se algum humano tentasse matar Alice você acha que ele conseguiria?

-Duvido muito. Alice estava sempre um passo a frente de qualquer humano.

-Exato. Mas e se ela não pudesse ver, o que aconteceria?

-Algum de vocês... Ela dizia que não conseguia ver o seu futuro claramente.

-Errado. Nosso futuro simplesmente a deixava cega. Igual Jacob a deixa cega. – Ele levou uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto. – Ela só consegue ver o futuro de seus semelhantes. É essa a limitação de Alice.

-Então, o que sugere? Que algum de vocês ou dos de Jake vieram para matá-la? – Ele assentiu. – Por que fariam isso? Quer dizer, o que eles ganhariam?

-Veja Bella, Alice como humana era magnífica! Imagine se ela virasse uma de nós, como ela virou. As visões dela se tornaram ainda melhores. Alguém queria se aproveitar dessas visões.

-E quem você sugere?

-Vulturi. – Ele falou amargurado.

-Claro, claro. Quem? – Ele riu baixinho.

-Os Vulturi Bella, eles são os "melhores" dos nossos. Estão sempre procurando novos talentos.

-E como eles acharam Alice?

-Bella, você realmente acha que todas as cidades do mundo abrigam tantos monstros como Forks abriga?

Forks abrigava um conto de fadas inteiro. Cheio de monstros. Claro, chamaria atenção.

-Eles vieram investigar antes. Por isso Alice fugiu!

-Ela não queria nos envolver em um futuro que ela não enxergava.

-O plano era transformá-la em uma de vocês. Mas James disse que ela estava praticamente morta quando a achou.

-Eles mandaram a pessoa errada. Eles mandaram uma assassina, por isso o trabalho ficou mal feito.

-Então James apenas "completou" o serviço. – Eu parei para ligar as coisas. – James é um deles?!

-Duvido muito. Se fosse Alice não estaria em Forks.

-Então quem seria esse assassino?

-É ai que entram as investigações. – Ele apertou minhas mãos. – Não será difícil para a gente. Mas terá que estar bem disposta amanhã, correremos bastante. – Eu sabia que o correremos não me incluía. Eles eram milhares de vezes mais rápidos que eu, e meus tropeções não ajudavam.

-Isso é um "Bella, vá dormir"? – Eu me fingi brava. Ele riu.

-Não, é um "Bella vá descansar, por favor". – Eu suspirei e deitei na cama. Em segundos eles estava ao meu lado me abraçando por cima do cobertor.

-Quer saber... – Eu comecei a falar, minha voz parecia um suspiro. – Se isso for mesmo um sonho, eu vou sentir saudades.

-Você é desconfiada demais Bella.

Eu tive vagas lembranças daquela noite. Às vezes sentia suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos, sentia seus lábios em minhas bochechas, às vezes sobre os meus, sempre cautelosos.

Apesar disso, a noite passou rápido e eu estava cansada quando acordei. Ele estava certo.

Abri meus olhos contra vontade. Os raios de sol invadiam o quarto e me deixavam cega. Mas o que mais brilhava em meu quarto era Edward. Ele e aquela perfeição que me cegava.

Ele estava com roupas novas, o que o deixava mais irresistível. E eu estava humanamente horrível.

-Você tem tempo de sobra não é? – Minha voz estava grossa, eu ainda estava meio sonâmbula.

-Dizem por ai que nós temos toda a eternidade. – Ele repetiu minha frase.

-Claro, claro. Então, só veremos Alice no final do dia? – Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas. Eu não sei se agüentaria esperar.

-A menos que você tenha o dia de folga. – Ele piscou para mim.

Eu odiava abusar da boa vontade de Harry, mas eu tinha um bom motivo. Passar o dia com Edward era mais que irresistível. Era como se meu organismo precisasse disso.

-Acho que Harry se vira sem mim hoje. – Eu levantei procurando meu celular.

-Espero que sim. – Edward trouxe meu celular até mim.

Convencer Harry não foi difícil. Como antes, ele faria qualquer coisa por mim. Pedi para Edward me esperar na sala enquanto me arrumava.

Tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e me troquei. Tentei ser simples, coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul sem muitos detalhes. Deixei meu cabelo molhado solto para secar.

Na sala, Edward parecia completamente humano. Sentado no sofá "assistindo" televisão.

-Estou pronta. – Me sentei ao lado dele. Ele puxou uma mecha de meu cabelo molhado.

-Valeu a pena esperar. – Eu abri um sorriso tímido.

-Então, quais são os planos para hoje?

-Primeiro, vamos visitar Alice, ela está _muito_ impaciente.

-Oh, deixe-me adivinhar, foi visitá-la de madrugada?

-Não, ela veio nos visitar. – Claro, Alice era muito apressada.

-Tenho outra dúvida Edward. – Ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

-O que você e Alice tanto conversam? Quer dizer, as conversas que mais ninguém pode ouvir. – Se for pensar bem, eles não precisavam mesmo de palavras. Edward era capaz de ouvir os pensamentos de Alice e ela de ver o que ele diria. Era injusto com reles seres humanos como eu.

-Você não parecia perdida enquanto nós conversávamos. – De fato, eu não estava perdida, não como James e Jake. Eu acabei acompanhando a conversa deles, mas havia coisas que eu não conseguia acompanhar. – Sua cara não ficou nem um pouco confusa como a de James.

-Eu não estava confusa. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – É só que perdi parte dos diálogos. Tipo, o que Alice te disse quando estávamos indo embora?

Edward abriu um sorriso e me abraçou.

-Ela me mandou dizer o que eu sentia por você. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Intrometida como sempre, aquela pirralha.

-Me lembre de agradecê-la quando chegarmos. – Ele riu e me soltou, segurando minha mão.

-Vamos antes que ela me mate.

Descemos de elevador mantendo uma conversa simples sem muitos detalhes. Ao chegarmos eu tive uma surpresa. Um volvo prata estava estacionado.

-Pensei que teríamos que correr.

-Não seria muito discreto, não acha? – Ele piscou para mim e abriu a porta de passageiro.

O cheiro de couro estava em todo local junto ao aroma doce de Edward. Acho que eu poderia me acostumar a isso.

**Fim do capítulo VII. **

Então, esse capítulo ficou ainda maior, mas não saiu como eu queria, se saísse como eu queria ia ficar imenso. Eu queria revelar já nesse capítulo quem matou Alice, mas resolvi deixar para o próximo. Ah, eu desisto de postar de dois em dois dias viu? Eu acumulei tantas idéias que acabou me dando dor de cabeça. Eu provavelmente vou postar todo dia, e Last Night de dois em dois dias. Aah, eu acabei envolvendo os Vulturi. Então pode ser que eu coloque algum spoiller de Breaking Dawn. ._.' Mas eu aviso antes!

Até amanhã.

**Respostas:**

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Bom, revelei o que eles estavam conversando. Às vezes eu estressava com isso, minha cabeça às vezes não acompanhava as conversas dos dois. Espero que goste.

**Cat e Dani: **Às vezes acho que o Edward não deveria dizer que a imaginação da Bella não faz metade do que ele faz, porque vindo dela aposto que faz! [xD] Bem, postado, espero que goste!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Ah, eu também não gosto do Jake com a Leah, mas como a Reneesme ainda não nasceu... Eu tinha que arranjar um par pra ele! Então, eu não to mais suportando o James bonzinho, jajá ele fica mais sádico ok? Acabei por envolver os Vulturi, ou seja, como você pediu o Aro vai acabar aparecendo. [xD] Ah, pois é, também to com saudades do Jasper. º-º A nova fic é de Twilight também, chama-se Last Night. Ah! Mais uma coisa, vou voltar a postar todo dia. Não agüentei. [u.u] Espero que goste!

**Kagome Juju Assis: **Ah, a Alice é fofa e intrometida no jeito dela, por isso amo ela. º-º Bom, chegou o domingo. Espero que goste.

**Jess Oliver: **Ah, o Edward e a Bella vão ficar ainda mais juntos, você vai ver! Espero que goste.

**Julliet Disappear: **É, eu acabei postando mais devagar dessa vez. A outra fanfic é do Edward e da Bella também, chama-se Last Night. Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também.

**Tatyperry: **Ah, eu adoro o James, mas eu não to acostumando com ele bonzinho não. [.-.] Por isso acho que as coisas vão mudar! :x Espero que goste.

**TyranDF: **wow, você mandou tantas reviews que até me emocionou! º--º Ah, o James está bonzinho por enquanto, jajá ele volta às origens. Ah meu livro favorito acabou sendo o New Moon mesmo. [já leu todos] O Emmet vai aparecer jajá! Bem, chegou o novo capítulo, espero que goste!

**Barcellos: **Oh! Uma fã do James também?! Eu to achando meio estranho ele bonzinho, mas pelo menos pude colocar ele na fic. º-º Espero que continue gostando.


	8. Disturb

**Capítulo VIII – ****Disturb****.**

Alice sabia que eu iria visitá-la apenas para ajudá-la nas investigações, mas aparentemente ela estava afobada e agitada demais para isso. Ela implorou para que pelo menos pela manhã relaxássemos um pouco.

-Alice, o que vamos fazer à tarde? – Perguntei sem muito interesse enquanto assistia televisão, ela estava entretida brincando com meu cabelo.

Eu estava morrendo – no sentido literal da palavra – de saudades de Alice, mas Edward estava no outro lado da sala, olhando distraidamente pela janela. E isso... Sem dúvidas me deixava angustiada, eu queria acabar com a distância.

-Tudo sumiu, a tarde inteira está instável. Acho que aquele seu amigo grandalhão vem nos visitar. – Agora fazia mais sentido. Ela estava angustiada, por isso estava tão distraída com meu cabelo.

-Entendo, então, provavelmente Jake virá, se ele se livrar da Leah. Alice, não está entediada? – Ela assentiu uma vez, provavelmente ela já sabia o que eu iria propor, havia um brilho escondido em seus olhos, algo que ela tentava esconder de mim. – Não quer fazer algo mais divertido? Algo que você goste, por exemplo.

Apenas essas palavras bastaram para o estopim. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar ainda mais – como se fosse mesmo uma surpresa – a fazendo largar meus cabelos e colocar seu rosto em frente ao meu, abrindo um sorriso angelical.

-Claro Bella! Eu tenho algumas sugestões. – Levando em consideração que essa ainda era minha Alice, então acho que ela tinha algumas torturas.

-Estou aberta para opções. Claro, opções que humanos também possam praticar.

Edward gargalhou baixinho – ainda insuportavelmente distante – e fingiu que não estava nos escutando. Ele já sabia o que estava me esperando.

-Você não vai precisar nem se mover Bella. – Alice prometeu me dando um beijo gelado na bochecha. – Me dê 15 minutos tudo bem?

-Claro, não acho que eu tenha muitas opções. – Eu dei um sorriso duro, fazendo com que os dois gargalhassem, de novo.

Ela saiu pela porta da frente – nas minhas fantasias, os personagens místicos eram mais criativos, eles saiam pelas janelas (depois de quebrá-las) ou saiam voando pelo teto, deixando como único vestígio um enorme buraco. Mas Alice saiu graciosamente pela porta da frente, sem fazer ruído ou estrago algum.

Edward e eu continuamos imóveis. Sua gargalhada cessou e ele continuou a olhar pela janela – comecei a ficar paranóica, será que ele esperava alguém afinal? Eu continuei onde estava, sentada, imóvel, vendo a televisão.

Não era paranóia, eu estava mesmo louca. Não conseguia me manter parada no sofá. Mexia-me o tempo todo procurando por uma posição melhor, uma em que eu pudesse observar Edward sem ser "pega". Acontece que eu não achei essa maldita posição, e a distância me tirava o fôlego a cada segundo.

Suspirei pesadamente, e o olhei pelos cantos dos olhos. Ele abriu um sorriso divertido, eu estava divertindo ele ficando inquieta.

Droga, eu precisava urgentemente mandar meu formulário para Deus, um requerimento de super-poderes. Isso não era nem um pouco justo.

Eu tinha um boa desculpa. _"Sinto muito Edward, fui humana demais e não agüentei a distância que a sala colocava entre nós. Ah é, se ajudar, eu humanamente te amo."_ Acho que não ia adiantar muito.

Suspirei de novo e me levantei do sofá. Edward, lentamente, olhou para mim.

-Algum problema Bella? – Aquele sorriso torto idiota.

-Não, nenhum, desculpe pelo barulho. – Ele abriu um sorriso, cínico talvez, e tornou a observar a janela. E bati o pé e tropecei – sem grandes surpresar – quase derrubando a mesa. Ele voltou seu olhar no mesmo instante preocupado. – Ok, eu tenho um problema.

Ele continuou a me olhar confuso e preocupado.

Infelizmente minha coragem era momentânea demais. Eu travei, eu nem sequer lembrava que diabos de problema era esse que eu tinha. Boa Bella, você enlouqueceu mesmo.

-E esse seria...? – Ele perguntou calmamente com a voz de veludo perfeita. Distrações. Tudo naquele maldito corpo perfeito me distraia, não ao contrário, me atraíam, me faziam perder o foco. Será que sou só eu a única que fica abalada nessa casa?

-Droga Edward! – Fiquei tão surpresa quanto ele, minha voz estava cheia de raiva. Eu tentei buscar ar, inutilmente. – S-será... – Gaguejar não era uma boa idéia. Eu fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar.

A sala estava silenciosa – de certa forma estava me acostumando a ambientes silenciosos. Minha respiração estava se acalmando.

Coragem Bella.

-Será que sou só eu que estou desconfortável com essa maldita distância?! – Abri meus olhos, Edward não estava preocupado, estava se divertindo e muito por sinal. – Pelo visto sim. – Arregalei os olhos sussurrando.

Edward veio até mim em segundos, enlaçou minha cintura. Deus, como alguém poderia sentir raiva de um ser assim? A injustiça estava passando dos limites!

-Eu estou desconfortável também. – Pois bem, não parecia. Apesar de não sentir raiva e muito intimidada, eu cruzei os braços no peito, evitando os braços dele. O maior desafio ainda era manter minha respiração regular. – É sério Bella. – Ele pareceu meio irritado, era difícil ver por de trás daquela voz de veludo perfeito. Ele me girou, me fazendo ficar de frente a ele e puxou meu queixo. – Eu odeio ficar longe de você. Mas, você tinha que ver! Sua cara era tão... Ah! Eu amei!

-Isso soou meio... – Ele esperou curioso. – Quer dizer, bastante, doentio.

Ele gargalhou deliciosamente, era um som tão bom.

-Eu te amo Bella.

-Lembra quando disse que minhas ilusões não eram tão boas? – Ele assentiu sem entender. Era meio idiota fazer essas suposições agora. – Às vezes penso que você estava errado.

Ele deu um sorriso lindo e reluzente. Inclinou-se colocando seus lábios a centímetros dos meus.

-Impossível Bella. Ninguém a ama tanto quanto eu, nem mesmo essas ilusões. – Ele me beijou, era tão doce. Senti-me infantil pensando assim, mas quem não pensaria? Ele pausou o beijo e me puxou calmamente para o sofá. – Alice está chegando.

-Ugh, sessão tortura. – Fiz uma careta fazendo-o rir.

Ele apertou seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e beijou minha testa.

-Eu te amo Bella.

**Fim do capítulo oito.**

Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora! Duas semanas de atraso praticamente, sinto muito. Sei que tinha prometido postar todo dia, mas houve alguns imprevistos, quer dizer, muitos. Meu castigo retornou durante a semana me deixando sem internet ( castigo dura só até as férias começarem ), comecei com um novo vício que vem me tirando o sono: House e o último motivo é: a net aqui em casa está uma droga, cai toda hora. A boa notícia é: tenho mais 3 dias de aula, a net está voltando ao normal e a história está praticamente pronta. Prometo não demorar muito para o próximo capítulo, mas não garanto nada. A história terá somente mais alguns capítulos, ai então terminarei Last Night (acho que terá apenas uns cinco capítulos.) e começo uma outra: Love Trap. Mas não sei quanto tempo posso demorar. :/

Espero que gostem, até mais.

**Resposta:**

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Desculpe pela demora, acabei tendo uns imprevistos, mas tentarei a voltar a postar todos os dias, espero que goste.

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Ah de um jeito meio estúpido eu até que gosto dos Volturi, quer dizer, pelo menos do Marcus. '-' Enfim, desculpe pela demora e espero que goste desse capítulo.

**TyranDF: **Acho que entendi mais ou menos sua pergunta. Mas eu fiz assim: de acordo com Breaking Dawn, quem era vampiro continua vampiro e quem era lobisomem continua lobisomem (com exceção da Bella), ok? Ficou meio confuso. Desculpa pela demora, ainda mais depois de dizer que postaria todo dias! Mas to me esforçando para voltar a postar todos os dias. Espero que goste!

**.Dakotta.: **As confusões da Bella no bar ainda nem começaram! Ela ainda nem bebeu... Muito. Eu também adorei o cara que vai fazer o James no filme! º-º Eu já torcia pro vilão, esse cara quer mudar meus conceitos! Ah, eu li sua fic e adorei a idéia. Mas deve dar trabalho né? Espero que consiga!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Erm, desculpe pelo erro, vou tentar corrigir. Que bom que gostou. Desculpe a demora!

**Samara Mcdowell: **Que bom que gostou, desculpe a demora e espero que goste deste também.


	9. Justice

**Capítulo IX - Justice**

Alice, quando humana, era a garota da escola com mais senso de moda, nunca usava duas vezes a mesma roupa e tinha as melhores combinações. Não era a mais bonita, mas dava inveja em qualquer garota. Apesar de seu nível de popularidade, futilidade nunca fez parte dela.

Era isso que me deixava angustiada. Eu era sua boneca, uma linda barbie em liquidação pronta para ser pintada e vestida por sua nova dona. E eu havia dado total liberdade à Alice. Eu estava perdida.

As risadas de Edward eram maliciosas, com certeza Alice saiu de casa cheia de planos.

Será que ela não preferia abrir meu corpo e usa-lo para dissecação em uma aula de anatomia humana? Seria bem mais útil. Ah, tirando o fato de que ela é uma vampira é claro.

-Compartilhe o que sabe! – Disse numa voz dura interrompendo um dos risos de Edward.

Ele ficou sério de repente, claro, a malícia por trás daquela feição perfeita.

-Alice me mataria se eu dissesse. Mas acho que você já sabe.

-Onde está a justiça?! – Enfatizei na palavra justiça. Será que humanos não poderiam ter poderes especiais também? Certo, estou sendo ingrata, já era ótimo que Edward não podia ler minha mente.

-Esqueça, eu não acredito em justiça. Você não pode me subornar. – Ele tocou meus lábios com seu dedo indicador. – Ela voltou. – Ele puxou seu dedo de volta e usou a mão para abafar outro riso.

A porta da sala se abriu sem fazer ruído algum, a figura pequena de Alice foi ocultada pela enorme figura de Jake.

-Jake! Meu salvador! – Eu gritei fazendo Jake rir.

-Não, não Bella. Só estou aqui porque soube que iriam te torturar! – Ele forçou um sorriso diabólico e apontou para Alice.

-Ótimo. Alice, pensei que você não gostasse dele. – Tentei provoca-la, quem sabe isso reduziria minha tortura.

-Eu o odeio. – Encarei-a confusa. Ninguém convida alguém que odeia para a própria casa. – Mas ele prometeu te segurar se você reclamar muito.

Fuzilei Jake com o olhar, traidor. Ele gargalhou e veio até mim e Edward.

-Isso é por fazer a Leah quase me matar. – Ele piscou para mim. Claro, Bella pague pelos seus pecados.

-Então, Alice, quais são minhas opções?

-Pergunta errada Bella. Você não tem opção. – Ela deu um sorriso diabólico, como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o brinquedo desejado.

-Certo, quão ruim é minha pena?

Eu era a prisioneira dos meus queridos vampiros, eles iriam me torturar e chamaram o cachorro do vizinho para ajudá-los. Sou só eu ou essa frase ficou muito bizarra?

-Olha Bella tenho que admitir. Eu não vou sentir nada. – Ela deu um sorriso cínico fazendo Edward rir descontroladamente.

-Tem algo muito errado aqui! – Eu levantei do sofá fazendo todos na sala se calarem e me encararem. – Por que só a vampira malvada tem um exército?!

-Isso é simples Bella. – Edward levantou-se e enlaçou minha cintura. – Você cometeu o crime do século!

-É isso o que você ganha por entrar num conto de fadas querida. – Jake enfatizou a palavra querida, como se fosse uma velinha fofoqueira.

-Meritíssima! – Eu apontei para Alice, como se ela fosse a juíza. – Eu nego! Eu fui seduzida pelo vampiro e subornada pelo lobisomem!

-Devemos castigar os outros dois então? – Alice maquiaria Edward e Jacob?! Essa eu pagava para ver.

-Eu creio que sim.

-Eu duvido que você consiga Alice. – Edward largou minha cintura e foi junto de Jake até Alice.

-Acho que isso é uma aposta. – Nota: personagens de contos de fadas não resistem a apostas.

-A sanguessuga não perde tempo hein. – Jake apoiou-se na parede ao lado de Alice.

-É que eu não costumo andar com cachorros, por isso meu cérebro continua intacto.

-Faremos o seguinte, Bella é a juíza. – Edward apontou para mim.

-Não temos mesmo uma outra opção? – Jake gargalhou da minha cara.

-O quê? Duvida que eu possa ser uma boa juíza? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Não, só duvido que consiga acompanhar. – Dei os ombros, eu não conseguiria acompanhar.

-Se vocês lutassem justo. – Encarei cada uma deles. – Mas todos trapaceiam com super poderes.

-Bella anda comprando quadrinhos de novo? – Edward e Jacob perguntaram juntos, corei violentamente.

-Aposto que ela estava entediada... Como eu estou! – Alice gritou como se fosse óbvio e ninguém prestasse atenção nela. – Façamos o seguinte! Eu arrumarei os três, depois votaremos em quem ficou melhor, e quando digo: votaremos, quero dizer eu, James e um novo convidado.

-Você planejou tudo não planejou? – Edward olhou para ela sarcástico e a mesma riu. –Sua pequena manipuladora!

-Como eu disse, meu cérebro ainda não foi poluído. – Dito isso ela deu um soco em Jake.

-Até que faz cócegas.

-Vocês são injustos. – Deu um passo em falso. Foi tudo rápido demais, por um instante achei que fosse mesmo beijar o chão, mas os dois vampiros e o lobisomem foram mais rápidos.

Eu estava imóvel, Edward segurava minha cabeça e meus ombros, Alice estava agarrada à minha cintura e Jake segurava meus pés.

-Eu entendi gente, eu prometo que não vou beijar o chão. Por mais que ele me seduza. – Eu estava planando no ar graças a eles.

-A gravidade quer te unir eternamente com o seu querido chão. – Jake começou a colocar meus pés no chão. – Parece que Edward ganhou um rival.

-Tem certeza que consegue ganhar dele Edward? – Alice soltou minha cintura e eu estava praticamente em pé.

-O chão não tem nem chances. Ele não tem o mesmo efeito que eu tenho sobre Bella. – Ele segurou meus ombros observando com cautela. – Falando nisso, Bella, você tem uma cicatriz grande aqui... – Ele contornou a cicatriz que ia do meu pescoço, passava por meu ombro direito e ia até meu antebraço. – Creio que não foi obra do chão, ou foi?

Eu ruborizei, aquela cicatriz era constrangedora demais.

-O chão é inocente. Ele não tem nada contra mim.

-Bella está escondendo uma história de nós. – Alice me puxou para sentar-me com ela no sofá. – Estou curiosa Bella, eu era viva quando aconteceu?

-Você está viva Alice. – Ergui uma sobrancelha e sentei-me atrapalhadamente no sofá. – Não, foi três meses depois que você morreu, Rénee e Charlie se mudaram para Phoenix, e Jake está na época depressiva dele.

Ele me mostrou a língua e sentou-se no braço do sofá, Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e segurou minha mão. Era um alívio não ter a sala nos separando agora.

-Então, se não foi o chão o que causou tal estrago?

-Hã... Meio que eu não lembro direito.

-Você bateu a cabeça?! – Edward indagou com ar preocupado.

-Nada disso, eu tava meio... – Corei mais do que eu achei que era possível. – Bêbada sabe...

**Fim do capítulo nove.**

Postei mais cedo do que esperava, alias comecei a escrever por empolgação, ouvindo AC/DC. Não resisti e escrevi o capítulo todo, só por isso ainda estou acordada. Incrivelmente não vendo House, jurei terminar até a 5ª temporada até o feriado, mas ainda nem terminei a terceira. Pois bem! Eu embebedei a Bella. Surpresos? Vou tentar postar rápido, mas sem promessas.

Até mais. Melanie.

**Respostas:**

**Sol Swan Cullen:** A Alice ainda não pode colocar seus planos em prática, ainda! Espero que continue gostando, e desculpas pela demora.

**Chantal Cullen: **Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. Estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, mas devido os vícios atuais está meio difícil. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo.

**Julliet Desappear: **Pois bem, se fosse para ser a barbie da Alice eu também estaria em desespero. ;-; Mas a Bella é esperta, ela não vai ser boneca sozinha! Ainda não sei se vai rolar, mas pretendo incluir o Jake e o Edward nos planos da Alice. Espero que goste.

**Cat e Dan:** É, se eu fosse a Bella dava uma lição nele, digo, se fosse possível ficar brava com ele. Espero que goste desse novo capítulo!

**TyranDF:** É acho que complicou ainda mais a pergunta, mas vamos lá. O jeito que a Bella conhece o Jake é totalmente diferente, e não foi em La Push, levando em consideração que os pais da Bella estão juntos e moram longe, também não foi por influência de Charlie. Mas vou explicar melhor como eles se conhecem na história ok? Se eu fosse a Bella já teria agarrado o bonitão e o mandado acabar com a distância. º-º Desculpa, isso soou muito perva. [xD] Mais três dias úteis de castigo, contagem regressiva! Até logo.

**NatBell: **Que bom que está gostando, vou tentar não demorar muito para postar.

**Me Lyla:** Eu tentei não mudar muitos os personagens, pelo menos não nessa fic. Como era a primeira minha não quis extrapolar, mas na outra [Last Night] eu não prometo nada. É, o problema com o tempo ta complicado. Eu tenho a história praticamente pronta, mas não to tendo tempo e quando arranjo acabo usando-o para ver House. Espero que continue gostando.

**Hikari Kaoru:** Ahh! Eu também tenho um troço quando ouço o nome do Jake! *-* Ele é o personagem no qual eu mais me identifico, e o que mais me fez rir! Bem a Alice tortura só por saber o que vai acontecer. Em abandonar a fic eu acho meio improvável, afinal ela nem me deixa dormir a noite. Espero que continue gostando, e até o próximo cap. :*


	10. Suspicious

**Capítulo X – Suspicious**

-Sério Bella, não sabia que você era de beber. Apesar de trabalhar num bar.

A sala estava cheia, o sofá era pequeno demais para todos nós. Jake sentara no chão com a cabeça apoiada em meu joelho, Edward estava sentado a minha direita acariciando minha mão sempre que tinha uma chance, enquanto Alice sentava a minha direita fazendo tranças nas pontas embaraçadas de meu cabelo. Tudo isso por causa de uma história constrangedora.

Eles deveriam se acostumar, não só eles, mas todos. Bella e desastres são palavras que se dão muito bem, experiência própria.

-Então nos conte mais Bella! Eu prometo adiar sua tortura um pouquinho! – Alice disse empolgadamente enquanto Edward concordava silenciosamente.

-Como foi que você conseguiu beber na frente de Harry? Sua sem vergonha... – Claro, eu sempre podia contar com Jacob para piorar um pouco minha situação. Talvez Leah esteja influenciando Jake afinal.

-Não foi na frente de Harry. E não foi por vontade própria.

-Bella, você tem um cicatriz enorme, com certeza foi uma besteira gigantesca. – De certa forma foi mesmo uma grande besteira, mas quem não cometia besteiras quando se está bêbado?

-Jacob por acaso você já bebeu? – Ergui uma sobrancelha encarando o nada, Jake deu os ombros. – Que bom, você é novo demais para isso.

-Bella, sou um ano e alguns meses mais novo, apenas isso. Como alguém não bebe por vontade própria? Te forçaram a beber?

-Trocaram meu copo. – Dei os ombros, Alice enrijeceu ao meu lado, ela com certeza estava mais má que antes. – Foi no segundo ano do colégio, um bando de adolescentes com bebidas escondidas, com certeza tinha que dar em burrada.

-Eles quem? Eles estudavam com a gente antes? – Alice olhou de mim para Edward. Eu assenti.

-Lembra-se de Lauren Edward? – Agora era eu quem acariciava suas mãos, sempre tentando prendê-las, sem aliviada por sentir sua mão congelante.

-Perifericamente. – Ele deu um sorriso bobo. – Não tinha interesse em sua mente vulgar. – Seria ótimo se somente a mente dela fosse vulgar.

-Ela trabalha no bar comigo, exatamente no dia em que comecei, ela começou também. Em uma cidade como Forks tudo é motivo de comemoração, então o pessoal da sala foram comemorar exatamente no bar. Estavam todos lá. – Comecei a contar nos dedos. – Jess, Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler, até umas garotas do primeiro ano estavam lá.

Minhas memórias não eram perfeitas, a maioria delas eu tentava descartar. Essa era uma daquelas que insistia em tentar permanecer no fundo de meu cérebro.

As conversas, as brigas, as caretas de Lauren ao ir atendê-los às vezes apareciam até em meus sonhos. Nada de anormal aconteceu neste dia, me pergunto por que me atormenta tanto.

-Prossiga Bella, _conte-nos mais_. – Alice estava ansiosa pelas coisas que havia perdido, estava procurando por qualquer informação que fizesse com que sua memória voltasse. Qualquer uma.

-Certo, eles conseguiram convencer Lauren a pegar bebida escondida para eles, nada demais. Apenas uma brincadeira. Mas, não digo isso de um jeito maldoso, era um bando de virgens menores de idade que não sabiam beber. Foi preciso menos de uma garrafa de vodka para todos eles estarem alegres e... Começarem a envolver Lauren e eu na brincadeira.

Na verdade, Lauren já fazia parte da brincadeira, ela levava e buscava as bebidas sempre bebendo um pouco, participando, conversando com todos. Eu era a única que tentava manter distância. E como sempre os mais quietinhos viram alvos.

Assim que acabou nosso turno Jess e Angela me forçaram a sentar com todos, apenas para conversar, não era preciso entrar na brincadeira. Mas fui centro das apostas de Mike e Tyler. Eu estava distraída demais na época, longe de todos os detalhes, podiam dar-me uma bomba para segurar que ela passaria despercebida por mim.

Então eles trocaram o conteúdo de meu copo. Havia uma pequena diferença para mim, o gosto não era o mesmo, mas nenhum escândalo. Bebi tudo que tinha no copo, e continuei intacta. Então eles continuaram trocando os copos. Às vezes eles soltavam partes da aposta, coisas como: "Será que ela fica mais simpática bêbada?" ou "Talvez ela volte como antes!". Não pensei que fosse comigo, então comecei a pensar que Angela ou Jess estivessem com problemas. Perguntava se elas estavam bem a cada cinco minutos, nenhum problema com elas. O que significava que o alvo não eram elas.

Depois de um tempo comecei a reparar nas mudanças, então percebi. Eu era a vítima ali. Jess e Angela apenas faziam parte da brincadeira. Era minha primeira vez bebendo, com certeza aquelas não eram as pessoas nas quais eu escolheria para cuidarem de mim enquanto eu estivesse bêbada.

Levantei-me da mesa e reparei que era meio tarde para querer confiar em alguém. Tudo já estava rodando, fora de ordem. Eu estava bêbada, engraçado como nada foi como nos filmes. Nenhum alívio veio, nada pareceu claro e especial. Estava tudo fora de ordem e sem graça, exatamente como sempre.

Quase cai duas vezes enquanto tentava me manter em pé. Comecei a ouvir os risos de todos os "colegas" ali presentes. Ótimo, eu seria o assunto de Forks pelos próximos meses. Eles não estavam preocupados, estavam se divertindo. Suas faces estavam todas deformadas, cheguei a me perguntar se era graças ao ódio que eu sentia ou pela bebida.

A última coisa que eu precisava era brigar com eles, por mais agressiva que eu estivesse, essa era a única coisa que não ajudaria. Sentei-me de novo e puxei a mão de Angela.

"Angie não estou me sentindo muito bem." – Ela me agarrou pelos ombros e começou a fazer perguntas, rápidas demais, não consegui acompanhar. – "Angela, me leve para casa."

"Bella, me ouça, o que você está sentindo?" – O que mais eu poderia estar sentindo? Eles haviam me embebedado, dado bebida a uma pessoa de menor sem o meu consentimento. O que além de raiva e enjôo eu deveria sentir?

Pensei ter pensado isso, mas ao julgar o rosto de Angela mais parecia que eu havia gritado tais palavras para ela. Levantei-me de novo e fui até o banheiro. Muito subitamente pude ouvir os passos atrás de mim, com certeza todos veriam ver Isabella Swan enfim enlouquecer. Empurrei a porta antiga do banheiro com todo o corpo enquanto Jess, Angela e Lauren gritavam atrás de mim.

Parei enfrente a pia tentando o máximo possível evitar a imagem que o espelho refletia, meu rosto também estava desfigurado. Abaixei a cabeça apoiando os cotovelos na pia. Respirei fundo e então me foquei, tentando ouvir o que Angela e Jess discutiam atrás de mim.

"Eu disse que era uma má idéia! Ela nunca bebeu antes!"

"Se era uma má idéia por que não nos impediu? Angela acho que ela vai vomitar!"

Se eu pudesse vomitar seria ótimo, mas aquilo estava preso em meu estômago queimando. Angela me puxou da pia fazendo-me ficar ereta.

"Bella, me ouça. O que você está sentindo?" – Meu corpo estava mole, comecei a me perguntar por quanto tempo eu conseguiria permanecer em pé. Jess parecia irritada.

"Pare com isso Angela, acha mesmo que ela está te ouvindo?"

Lauren que até agora estava calada parecia estar com raiva de um som que cortava o local, o som era intenso demais, rasgava minha garganta e meu ouvidos. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não gritava em desespero.

Levei minha duas mãos tentando cobrir meus ouvidos, me protegendo de minha própria loucura.

"Pelo amor de Deus cale a boca dela antes que chamem a polícia!" – Dito e feito, ela empurrou Jess para cima de um dos imensos espelhos do banheiro. O primeiro espelho permaneceu intacto. Já o que estava atrás de mim e de Angela começou a cair.

Jess foi mais rápida, puxou Angela que tentava inutilmente me puxar também. As duas conseguiram sair rápido o suficiente, mas parte do espelho despencou sobre meu ombro.

Depois disso lembro-me apenas da correria e dos berros de todos, seguido da ida ao hospital. Com a saída inesperada do Dr. Cullen, ficaram me prendendo no hospital durante dois dias.

Quando pude voltar para a escola apenas Angela e Mike falavam comigo, por culpa.

-Precisamos fazer uma visita aos velhos amigos da escola. – Alice e Edward disseram juntos, ela num sorriso malicioso e ele num sorriso de ódio.

-Não foi nada. Pelo menos eles nunca mais fizeram nada comigo. – Dei os ombros.

-Bella, tenho que admitir uma coisa. – Alice sorriu timidamente. Acenei para que ela prosseguisse. – Não vou te arrumar – a palavra certa seria torturar Alice. – apenas por diversão. Nós temos um compromisso esta noite.

A julgar pela reação de todos, eu era a única que ainda não estava sabendo de tal compromisso. Olhei para Edward, ele continuou olhando para Alice.

-Vamos sair para investigar esta noite.

**Fim do capítulo dez.**

Bom fim de tarde gente, trago notícias do além. Falo diretamente do computador da minha, fato que ocorre graças à ausência de meu computador. Ele pifou, pobre coitado, na verdade só a leitora/gravadora pifou, mas foi a cpu inteira para o técnico. Não faço idéia de quando ela volta. Então invadi o computador da minha irmã para postar. Infelizmente não pude deixar a história da Bella bêbada emocionante como eu queria, já foi um sacrifício descrever essa miséria toda. Mas temos que levar em consideração uma coisa: eu nunca bebi ou fiquei bêbada. Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo mais cedo, desculpem a demora.

Até mais, Melanie.

**Respostas:**

**.Dakotta.: **Eu queria armar uma catástrofe com a Bella bêbada, infelizmente eu não tinha nem idéia de como fazer isso. Se pelo menos uma vez eu tivesse ficado bêbada seria mais fácil. Mas você bêbada realmente me assustou o_o. Candidate-se a Bella. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Até mais.

'**b olivier: **Dessa vez ela não bebeu por vontade própria, mas pode ter certeza que eu ainda faço beber apenas por querer! Quero muito fazer o Edward vendo a Bella ficando bêbada aos poucos. Pobre coitado. Espero que goste. Até mais.

**TyranDF:** É, eu também teria medo de ver o Jake e o Edward de maquiagem (por mais que no filme eles usem mesmo...)! Enfim, não pude causar muito estrago com uma Bella bêbada, mas espero que goste. Até mais.

**Cat e Dan: **Espero que goste deste capítulo também, até o próximo.

**Me Lyla: **Ah... Mas House é tão bom. Bem seu pedido foi atendido, meu pc que tinha os episódios de House foi para o concerto, então sem House por mais algum tempo. Sobre sua amiga, espero que ela não esteja muito viciada. óò' Espero que goste.

**Chantal Cullen:** Bellas bêbadas só pode significar problemas! Quero ver sua Bella bêbada também! *-* Espero que goste.

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Quem me dera entrar num conto de fadas com os da Bella... Bom não ficou tão bom a ela bêbada, mas espero que goste.

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **Então... Sobre os 30 capítulos eu acho meu difícil, tava querendo acabar logo com a fic para poder começar outras. Mas prometo caprichar nos próximos capítulos ok? Espero que goste!

**Hikari Kaoru: **Minha consciência pesou litros por chamar o Jake de cão, pobrezinho. ;-;' Que bom que você riu, tentei ser engaçada, mas não sei se consegui. E sobre o palpite, eu acho que o Edward ganha do chão, por mais impossível que isso pareça! Sobre o convidado, não posso dizer quem é, mas infelizmente não será o Jazz. .-. Espero que goste.

**Jane Alves: **Então, como James é um de meus personagens favoritos eu tinha que colocá-lo na fic, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso, então lembrei que no livro ele diz que o cheiro do sangue de Alice era o melhor para ele, então o fiz bonzinho. Sobre o convidado isso é se-gre-do! Pronto, a Bella bêbada, espero que goste!

**Julliet Disappear: **Então, eu estava meio melosa demais nas últimas semanas, até sonhava com o Edward e a Bella recitando poemas, achei que estava entrando em crise. Mas acabou que voltei ao normal. Ben e Ken, tem razão! UASHUAHSUAH' Espero que goste deste capítulo. :*


	11. Welcome

**Capítulo XI – ****Welcome**

-Bella, não querendo ser chata, mas você é muito frágil.

Ela estava repetindo informações que eu já sabia, já tinha trinta minutos que eu havia feito minha pergunta e ela mudava de assunto. Qual era o grande mistério?

-Sério Alice? – Enfatizei fazendo com que o sarcasmo se desatacasse. – Acho que só hoje escutei isso umas... Quinze vezes, no mínimo. – Ela estava hiperativa me arrumando. Quando ficava nervosa desfazia algo que já tinha feito e refazia, inúmeras vezes. – Mas isso não responde minha pergunta.

-Qual era ela mesmo? – A vítima da vez foi meu cabelo. Ela já tinha feito uns cinco penteados diferentes. E me enrolando de novo desfez o rabo-de-cavalo.

Claro que ela se lembrava qual era a pergunta, vampiros não tinham perda de memória – vampiros poderiam ter Ausaimer? Acho que não, eles nunca ficavam doentes.

-Quem é o nosso visitante e por que ele é "necessário"?

Ela suspirou derrotada e puxou todas as mechas de meu cabelo em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Ela estava até sendo razoável. Não me enfiou nenhuma roupa "tchans!". Apenas uma simples calça jeans clara e uma blusa azul simples, sem grandes detalhes, junto ao casaco preto. Ela ainda conseguiu arranjar-me uns all stars pretos do meu tamanho.

-Bella, sei que pedir isso até vai te fazer feliz, mas me prometa que vai grudar em Edward. – Ela apertou a mandíbula com raiva e em segundos colocou seu rosto a centímetros do meu. – E, por mais improvável que seja, se ele sumir, não desgrude de mim!

Era óbvio que o alarme em sua voz era real, mas não consegui segurar uma risada. Aquilo não parecia uma tortura. Prender-me a Edward e Alice era quase um paraíso. Sair para investigar sabe lá quem era ainda mais empolgante!

Mas pensar nesses dois em perigo era quase torturante. Precisava pensar positivo, eles eram habilidosos, sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Então por que eu tinha essa maldita sensação de que algo ia dar errado? Tirando o fato de que nada de normal aconteceu hoje.

-Eu prometo Alice, me condeno à vossa prisão. – Falei brincando, mas ela continuou encarando-me séria, procurando quanto do que eu disse era sincero. Eu era uma má mentirosa, então ela não demorou muito para perceber o deboche.

-Sério Bella, nós ainda não sabemos como esse visitante é. – Ela afastou-se de mim e foi até o imenso espelho que tinha no quarto. Começou a ajeitar o cabelo, deixou-o ainda mais espetado!

-Então não deveria ao menos estar colocando medo em minha cabeça dizendo o quão perigoso ele é? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior como se segurasse para não dizer nada. Eu iria conhecê-lo de qualquer jeito ela bem que poderia apressar as coisas para mim.

Ela suspirou de novo e calçou suas sandálias, tão rápido que duvidei que já estivesse mesmo pronta. E então em segundos pôs-se ao meu lado de novo.

-Bella ele é um Cullen, assim como o Edward e, provavelmente... – Os olhos dela brilharam e ela abriu um imenso sorriso. Que criança mais meiga. – Como eu serei em alguns dias!

-Que bom Alice! – Não pude esconder o entusiasmo em minha voz, assim como ela. Isso era ótimo, ela esqueceu tudo, ganhar uma família deveria deixá-la louca de alegria.

-Sim, ótimo. – Ela segurou sua alegria, e voltou ao real assunto. – Mas ele é diferente de nós. Não tem a mesma criação. – Ela esperou minha reação, mas eu somente continuei a encará-la. – Digo, devido à sua dieta.

-Ah. – Claro, ele não tinha a mesma criação deles, como sou lerda. Ele bebe sangue humano. – Mas todos os Cullen são vegetarianos.

-Ele ainda não está completamente adaptado. Ele escapa às vezes, sabe? – Ela tentou gesticular com as mãos para explicar. – Podemos confiar nele, mas temos medo. O seu cheiro é realmente _muito_ bom. Especialmente para Edward.

-Eu sei. – Foi isso que o manteve longe de mim durante toda a vida. Tudo bem, parte dela.

Alice era esperta, não podia ler mentes como Edward, mas conseguiu ver até onde essa conversa levava meus pensamentos.

-Mas ele conseguiu. – Ela abriu um sorriso caloroso para tentar me confortar.

O que era bobeira, não havia nada para confortar nesse pobre e frágil corpo. Eu estava completamente feliz ao lado deles.

-Então eu poderei conversar com ele?

-Lógico, só não queremos que fiquem sozinhos. Temos medo que ele fuja do controle, as coisas normalmente acontecem muito rápido. – Na velocidade deles tudo acontecia rápido demais. Chegava a ser quase invisível.

Alice conseguiu se arrumar em cinco minutos e estar mais produzida que eu – pessoa a qual ela demorou trinta minutos para arrumar. Ela era prática quando se tratava dela – tirando o fato que ela estava linda, perfeita. Como uma boneca de porcelana.

Vestia um vestido preto fino e leve, indo até a metade da coxa, dando-lhe mais liberdade, combinando com lindas sandálias pretas de tiras. Daria inveja em qualquer um.

Alguém bateu na porta, suavemente, apenas duas vezes, para verificar se já estávamos vestidas. Depois de meia hora se não estivéssemos vestidas seriamos consideradas rainhas da vaidade. Quer dizer "nós" não, apenas Alice.

-Com licença. – A voz de veludo soou como sinos seguidos por algumas reclamações de Jake. Ele estava simplesmente perfeito. Ainda mais. As roupas de Alice eram mesmo incríveis, ela tinha um gosto mais que perfeito.

Pra dizer a verdade eu preferia vê-lo de terno. Não sei por que, mas eu sempre quis vê-lo de terno. Talvez se eu subornasse Alice...

Prestei atenção na roupa dele, era "simples" assim como a de Alice. Algo mais "liberal", que não o prendesse muito na hora de agir. Apenas uma calça aparentemente cara – talvez não só na aparecia – com um suéter azul. Ficavam perfeitos naquele corpo escultural. Talvez até um saco de lixo ficasse perfeito naquele corpo.

O que Jake vestia estava mais parecido com um terno, algo que o estava incomodando muito.

-Sério sua anã! Pra que essa roupa toda? Na hora h elas vão pro saco mesmo! – Ele tentava manter a voz baixa, algo que para alguém de seu tamanho parecia impossível. O sorriso cínico no rosto de Alice não o ajudava.

-A coisa funciona assim cãozinho: - Ela fingiu uma voz de durona, coisa que com certeza não combinavam com um corpo tão pequeno e um rosto tão delicado. – Eu escolho as roupas, você as veste e não reclama. É simples entendeu? – Ela ajeitou a roupa amassada de Jake enquanto ele fazia cara de desacreditado, por um instante parecia mesmo um cão que acabara de levar uma baita bronca. – E tem mais. – Ela apoiou seu polegar na ponta de seu nariz. – Você até que fica ajeitadinho assim cão.

-Acho melhor você não me provocar sanguessuga, eu posso me confundir na hora de matar alguém. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso afastando o dedo de Alice de seu rosto.

-Quanto tempo Alice? – Edward que até agora só encarava a situação com um sorriso bobo no rosto perguntou mais sério. Queria pedir para que ele viesse ficar ao meu lado, mas não julguei ser um bom momento.

-Alguns segundos. – Jake enrijeceu ao lado dela. O novo Cullen estava vindo.

Edward veio até mim e enlaçou minha cintura. Estava começando a gostar do filho caçula.

Em segundos Alice e Jake já não estavam no quarto, fazendo com Edward me puxasse pela cintura e me levasse até a sala numa velocidade impossível – de dar _mesmo_ medo.

-Tão injusto. – Falei arfando. Isso só fez com que ele abrisse um imenso sorriso malicioso.

Não houve som algum, não para mim. Sem barulho de carros, sem passos pesados ou apressados. Mas ainda assim veio o barulho de batidas na porta.

Vi Alice abrir um sorriso no canto da boca, o que será que ela viu?

Ela abriu a porta despreocupada – numa máscara tranqüila. Não pude ver direito o garoto do outro lado da porta, mas sua sombra era imensa.

-Você deve ser Emmet Cullen. – Ela disse demonstrando a empolgação guardada por de trás da máscara. Ela o puxou para dentro.

Por um instante pensei que não era um vampiro, mas um urso, to imenso que chegava a assustar. Ele era incrivelmente forte e com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Meus olhos não conseguiam evitar de seguir cada movimento dele.

-Sim, e você deve ser a nossa mais nova Cullen. A sem memória, certo? – Ele não teve medo de tocar no assunto, e isso não pareceu incomodar ela.

-Quase, sou Alice. – Ela esticou a mão minúscula para cumprimentá-lo. E foi surpreendida com um enorme abraço. Podia jurar que ela iria corar a qualquer momento, ficaria mais vermelha que pimentão.

-Muito prazer mana! – Edward tentou colocar-se um pouco mais a frente de mim, Jake tentou fazer o mesmo.

Ele soltou-a e observou o sorriso sem graça dela. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

-Emmet este é Jacob. – Edward apresentou-o. Jake apenas acenou para o imenso vampiro.

Emmet apenas imitou o gesto e pôs-se a olhar para mim.

-Muito prazer. – Ele abriu um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes. Ele era incrivelmente lindo, assim como Edward e James, mas sua "brutalidade" espantava isso. Seus olhos ainda eram de um tom meio avermelhado.

Era um instinto natural, que todo ser humano tinha, sentir-se ameaçado pela perfeição desses vampiros, instinto que em mim estava ausente. Me pergunto por que tive vontade de me esconder atrás de Jake e Edward.

Continuei imóvel e Emmet continuou a esperar pela minha apresentação. Devido a falta de fala ele abriu um imenso sorriso malicioso.

Tive a sensação de que esse sorriso iria rasgar suas bochechas.

-Devido a sua reação, presumo que você seja Bella. – Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça para cima e para baixo mecanicamente, o que o fez gargalhas, feito um urso. Ótimo, começar a usar metáforas sem sentido era um péssimo sinal. – Então você é a deliciosa refeição sobre duas pernas que corajosamente se apaixonou pelo meu irmãozinho?

Eu devo estar perdendo toda a lucidez que me resta.

Bella, acalme-se, o único que pode ler mentes é Edward. Ele responder minha metáfora com outra metáfora foi apenas_ pura_ coincidência. Agora pare de tremer e formule uma resposta!

-E você é o filho rebelde e descontrolado que embarcou na família Cullen recentemente, estou certa?

Fiquei em duvida se ele entendeu uma única palavra minha. Ele ficou calado durante algum tempo. Parecia confuso, quase desacreditado.

Eu devia ter cutucado alguma ferida antiga. Magoado aquele brutamonte aparentemente sem sentimentos.

Então ele virou-se para Edward. Provavelmente perguntando algo para ele.

-Não tão estranha assim, só acostumada com coisas bizarras. – Edward respondeu e apertou ainda mais minha cintura.

-Que criança estranha. – Emmet disse ainda me encarando. – Ainda estou esperando seus berros. – Ele disse olhando para mim, esperando mesmo que eu fosse berrar.

-Desapontado? – Eu perguntei sarcasticamente. Ele era divertido.

-Nem imagina o quanto. – Ele respondeu fazendo beicinho como uma criança. – Então, quando partimos? – Ele pareceu incrivelmente empolgado, ansioso para brigar.

-Emmet, antes disso precisamos saber para onde iremos. – Alice pulou até alcançar seus ombros, em seguida puxou seu rosto para encarar seus olhos. – Que tal nos contar tudo que sabe?

-Você é mesmo uma recém-nascida. – Ele disse tentando soltar os dedos dela de seu rosto. – Ainda é incrivelmente forte, ainda mais que eu. – Pareceu impossível, alguém tão pequena como Alice ser mais forte do que ele.

Ela abriu um sorriso doce para ele e foi sentar-se no braço do sofá. Jake seguiu-a e sentou-se no sofá.

Edward me puxou até uma cadeira que estava "jogada" no quanto da sala. Levantou-a e sentou-se me puxando para seu colo.

Emmet sentindo-se a vontade sentou-se no chão da sala e começou a nos contar.

-Por coincidência há seis anos, eu estava passando por essa minúscula cidade com um grupo de nômades. Não faço idéia porque eles estavam aqui, mas tinha Volturi para tudo que é canto.

-Que tipo? – Edward perguntou com a voz gélida.

-Eles mandaram assassinos. Se eles queriam capturar Alice eles deveriam ter mandado alguém mais especializado, os que eles mandaram eram inexperientes. Caçavam onde bem entendiam e faziam o que queriam. Eu fui o único do grupo que sobreviveu. – Não havia dor alguma em sua voz. – Aparentemente eles estão de volta, no mesmo local de antes. Mas dessa vez, apenas dois assassinos. Os mesmos de seis anos atrás.

-Ou seja, se Alice foi morta pelos Volturi, eles são os responsáveis. – Jake disse sem nenhum entusiasmo.

-Exato. Agora podemos ir la comprar briga com eles? – Ele lançou seu olhar pidão para todos na sala.

-Claro. – Edward e Alice disseram juntos com a voz incrivelmente gelada.

-Vamos lá tocar um terror neles!

**Fim do capítulo onze.**

Bom dia pessoas! Não, eu não abandonei a fic, não eu não morri. Meu computador chegou enfim, mas as aulas de exame e recuperação estão tomando todo meu tempo. A propósito esse capítulo foi escrito na aula de exame de Matemática. Ai se o Wagnão – professor pelo qual chamamos carinhosamente de waginão – descobre. Ele me mata. Enfim, a fic está chegando em sua parte mais emocionante e ao final também. Espero que continuem gostando até o fim! Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, portanto não me abandonem ok?! ;-;

Beijos.

Melanie Stryders.

**Respostas:**

**.Dakotta.: **Você deve ser muito comédia, eu vivo caindo, meu pai diz que eu nunca presto atenção nas coisas, por isso to sempre esbarrando em tudo ou batendo todos os membros do meu corpo. Mal sabe ele que eu puxei isso dele. A investigação ainda não começou, mas o Emmet apareceu. Ah! Sobre a fic que eu fui intimidada a ler, estou amando! Poste mais logo viu?!

**Samara 'Marcia' McDowell:** É uma boa pergunta! Eu não sei, acho que na minha cabeça, quando a Alice morreu a Bella tava distraída demais, duvido até que ela se lembre como foi ficar bêbada, as memórias daquela época não são muito fixas na cabeça dela. Mas eu precisava mostrar como ela estava desatenta na época. Que bom que está gostando, apesar do vício. Meu pc finalmente voltou, apesar de que eu ando sem tempo por causa das provas. Mas tentarei postar mais cedo!

**Sol Swan Cullen: **É, outro dia eu sonhei com isso. O Edward e a Alice torturando os queridos amiguinhos da escola de Bella. Eu amei, quem sabe eu poste como um especial. Espero que goste desse capítulo, e desculpe a demora.

**Katy J. Cullen: **Que bom que gostou, desculpe a demora. Espero que continue gostando desse também.

**TyranDF:** É, eu pretendo não ficar bêbada tão cedo, mesmo porque as minhas amigas me matariam. Eu sou tipo a pirralha da turma, se elas me pegam bebendo me matam. [u.u] Ficou bem vago mesmo, mas eu não tinha como fazer muito estrago, acabei me conformando. Desculpa a demora, eu ainda estou surpresa como quando eu conseguia postar todo dia, hoje parece impossível. Mas vou tentar MESMO ir mais rápido dessa vez. Beijos. :*

**Bah Mary Cullen:** É a Bella bêbada ficou muito estranha. Infelizmente enrolei mais um pouco com a aparição de Emmet nesse capítulo e os compromissos serão só no próximo. Desculpe e espero que goste.

**Julliet desappear: **Eu queria fazer a Bella bem boba enquanto ela estivesse bêbada, mas vou deixar isso para quando ela for beber com a Alice e o Edward. Sobre o ben e o ken, eu também fiquei triste de não colocar eles. Mas eu dei uma ajeitadinha neles nesse capítulo. Espero que goste!

**Helena Cullen: **Não esqueci não! Só ando sem tempo, mas ta ai o novo capítulo, espero que goste!

**Jane Alves: **Pois bem você acertou! O Emmet é a visita. Eu também não imagino a Bella bêbada – apesar de ter escrito – a idéia surgiu quando eu li a cena que a Meyer tirou do New Moon, cena que a Bella estava mesmo drogada. Mas eu queria deixá-la mesmo bêbada perto do Edward e da Alice, então me aguarde. [:x] Desculpe pela demora, mas o tempo ta mesmo curto. Espero que goste.


	12. Hã?

**Capítulo XII – Hã?**

Abri os olhos do sonho mais esquisito de toda minha vida. Nada fazia sentido e aquele cheiro era insuportável, além de familiar. Claro que era familiar, era o cheiro do meu sangue. Levei uma das mãos até o ponto de dor que insistia na minha cabeça e algo gosmento escorria pelos meus cabelos. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que eu estava sangrando. Alguma teoria? Ótimo, eu tenho algumas. Posso ter batido a cabeça, essa não seria a coisa mais legal, ainda mais considerando o fato de eu não ter idéia de onde eu estou.

Tentei lembrar de alguma outra teoria, mas só de pensar minha cabeça latejava. Grande idéia Bella, pare o sangramento.

Antes de tudo, onde eu estava? Não, não, antes de tudo parar o sangramento. Pensar levava a dor, e isso era algo que eu realmente tentaria evitar. Meio lógico não? Bem, um interruptor, certamente teria de haver luz onde quer que seja isso. E tinha mesmo, droga, meu corpo estava mesmo pior do que eu imaginava, até de apertar o botão senti dor.

Ok, se tinha um jeito disso ficar mais estranho, era esse. Porque aquele lugar era incrivelmente pequeno e estranho, mas não isso que me incomodava de verdade. O fato de eu não saber o que era ali me incomodava muito mais do que todo o sangue escorrendo pelo chão.

Tinha sangue demais, não era provável ser o meu sangue. O que nos leva em como vou parar o meu sangramento.

Vejamos, o quarto não é lá essas coisas. Não é muito maior que o meu quarto de apartamento. Havia uma cama ali, além de um enorme guarda-roupa. Ficar parada não estava fazendo a dor passar, então fui até o guarda-roupa, muito mecanicamente, mal conseguia entender como estava andando, era como se minhas pernas nem estivessem ali. Não havia absolutamente nada dentro do guarda-roupa. Sentei na cama totalmente bagunçada, como se alguém tivesse dormido ali, alguém que se mexia muito.

Era um quarto sem janelas nem portas, aparentemente pelo menos. Provavelmente haveriam portas do outro lado. Eu estava em algum tipo de observação? Fui seqüestrada? Estão fazendo experiências macabras e ilegais comigo? Quanta viagem. Será que me deram algum tipo de droga ou é só efeito colateral da batida na cabeça. O sangue morno ainda escorria melando onde quer que passe, ótimo, além de não fazer idéia de como parar o sangramento eu estava nauseada.

A única coisa que tinha na cama era um pedaço de tecido, creio que usado como lençol para dormir, e um tipo de almofada. Talvez isso fosse algum outro sonho bizarro. Bobeira, em sonhos a gente não sente dor.

Peguei um pedaço do pano e o cortei, ele estava tão frágil que nem precisei fazer força. Graças a Deus, fazer força nesse estado significava pontadas de dor por todo corpo.

- Tem algo estranho com essa cena. – suspirei e continuei a observar o quarto enquanto tentava limpar o sangue.

Ignorei a idéia de deitar na cama e descansar um pouco. Encostar a cabeça em qualquer lugar me parecia um gesto de masoquismo. Às vezes eu ouvia alguns sussurros que pareciam reais, às vezes tinha a sensação de que tinha mais alguém no quarto, talvez fossem só alucinações, com certeza não seriam as primeiras.

Eu já alucinei antes? Hm. Não me lembrava disso, aliás, tenho certeza de que não sai de casa sozinha, se bem que não me lembro de ter saído de casa também. Isso é tão estranho, mas do que o de costume! E olha que tenho a sensação de que minha vida não é lá essas coisas normais e tediosas.

Eu estava certa. Estranho, eu normalmente estou sempre certa. A "porta invisível" se abriu.

Creio que meus instintos estavam um pouco exagerados graças ao sangramento da cabeça. Pois assim que vi a figura incrivelmente linda entrar na sala quase me esmaguei contra parede. A junção da pessoa que estava me encarando com o cheiro do sangue não parecia dar muito certo.

Meu corpo levava essa situação a sério demais, deixando meu corpo inteiro desesperado e em estado de alerta. Eu não conseguia respirar de tão rápido que meu coração batia, era como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Mas isso sumiu em questão de segundos. _Ele era habilidoso. _

Hã? Habilidoso? Claro, mas com o quê?

- Bella. – a voz dele estava completamente distorcida, mas ainda soava como sinos. Ele estava se contorcendo e empurrando a parede, tão forte a ponto de parecer que ele iria quebrá-la. Eu sabia que deveria sentir medo, sair correndo. Mas sabia que isso seria em vão, sabia que ele era milhares de vezes mais forte e mais rápido que eu. Mas continuei calma, como se a desgraça não fosse comigo. – Você precisa vir conosco. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de sair correndo pela porta. Meus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar seus movimentos.

Preciso ir com vocês, aonde?

Não fazia idéia de onde estava, mas não considerava ficar trancada aqui seguro, ainda mais com todo esse sangue no chão. Que cisma com o sangue. Alguma coisa voou pela porta até cair em meu colo, só então descobri o que era: um casaco umas três vezes o meu tamanho, vermelho com um capuz. Só então percebi o trapo que estava minha roupa. O que costumava ser uma calça jeans estava totalmente arregaçada, cheia de rasgos, assim como a blusa. Apressei-me e vesti o casaco vermelho, tampando o que sobrara da roupa. Meu cabelo estava totalmente embaraçado e junto ao sangue ficava como se fosse uma gosma, coloquei o imenso capuz por cima da cabeça e agradeci pelo fato de que o all star ainda estava intacto.

Levantei lentamente para testar a situação de meu corpo. Doía, mas eu conseguiria andar sem auxilio, o que me deixou aliviada. Um pé na frente do outro, não pare Bella.

Ao chegar à porta encontrei estranhamente aquilo que esperava: dois seres incrivelmente lindos, como se fossem irmãos gêmeos. Seus cabelos eram loiros, perfeitos, lisos e contrastavam com seus olhos vermelhos vivos. Os dois estavam incomodados demais com o cheiro do sangue ainda pairando no ar. Chegavam a se contorcer e a agarrar as coisas a sua volta esmagando-as sem dó. Eu sabia que não havia muita diferença para eles entre esmagar os objetos e esmagar minha cabeça.

A loira aparentava mais calma que o loiro, mas claro que isso era por causa da habilidade dele e não o controle dela. Eu continuava incrivelmente calma também, nenhum dos dois falou algo, apenas começaram a andar indicando para que eu os seguisse.

Levando em consideração tudo que estava acontecendo deduzi algumas coisas. Aquela não era a pior coisa que já me aconteceu, não era pior coisa nem naquele **dia**. Mas com certeza era bem ruim. Caso contrário meu cérebro não tentaria inutilmente lembrar-se de coisas para me fazer correr. Ok, eu correria, mas por que motivo?

Bastou virar a direita para ter motivos mais que suficientes. Pra começar eu descobri algo que não fazia idéia: eu conseguia pensar em um momento de desespero. A principio achei que conhecia a pessoa que atacava sua presa, inútil, fraca, humana. Mas era apenas impressão, porque meu cérebro me mostrou o porquê de meu corpo não ter uma reação exagerada. Essa não era a primeira vez que encontrava isso.

Claro que ele era mil vezes mais gracioso ao atacar alguém.

Então os dois loiros perfeitos começaram a conversar. Tão baixo, como sussurros. Mas meus ouvidos já estavam acostumados a isso, essa conversa invisível. Tão acostumados que consegui ouvir nitidamente por cima da dor.

- Você estava confortando _ela_? – a loura parecia extremamente irritada. E isso confirmou minha teoria sobre as habilidades dele.

- Se você a preferia gritando de pavor era só avisar. – ele disse num tom gélido, por um instante pensei até que tentava me proteger.

A loira bufou admitindo que havia perdido a discussão. Mas com certeza, não a guerra.

- Emmet, - o som daquele nome ecoou em todas as células do meu corpo. Porque não era um nome qualquer. Era um nome amigo. – largue de ser guloso e venha nos ajudar.

Não tão amigo. A voz repetiu em minha cabeça.

Então a primeira lembrança veio. Veio tão forte como a dor que insistia em minha cabeça.

Não tão nítida, mas forte. Eu _sabia_ o que eles eram. Vampiros, sedentos, impossíveis. E tão reais. Eu mesma vi como eles eram reais. Eu e Alice, vimos o quanto eles podem ser sedentos quando querem.

Pobre Edward, lhe causei tanto sofrimento, tanto, tanto sofrimento. A ponto de romper a promessa de não beber sangue humano. A ponto de atacar uma pessoa inocente.

Fiquei perdida na lembrança de vê-lo atacando tão _graciosamente_ uma humana. E só fui acordar quando a loira impaciente estava prestes a partir para cima de mim. Claro seu quase irmão a impediu de tal coisa.

Eu sabia que isso me irritaria, tive vontade dedar um chute na loira metida a besta e sair correndo, mas tive certeza de que apenas o meu pé sentiria o impacto.

Então foi a vez de Emmet.

- Desculpe Bella, não me leve a mal, - senti a raiva vindo numa velocidade incrível e indo tão rápido quanto. Era horrível não ter controle dos próprios sentimentos. – mas todos têm de obedecer aos mais fortes. – os olhos conseguiram nos enganar. Antes tão dourados quanto os de Edward, agora mais vermelhos que meu sangue esparramado.

Como de costume me agarrei a barra no incrível casaco, esperando que o desconforto passasse. Mas a dor aumentava a cada segundo. Era traição. Queria apertar os olhos com tal força que me faria perder a consciência de novo.

Mas eu sabia que não a perderia tão cedo.

- Eu até gosto de você, e de Eddie, e Alice então! Ela é uma graça. – esse não pareceu o tipo de coisa que sairia da boca daquele quase urso. Mas não me surpreendi, Alice era mesmo uma graça. – Mas precisamos fazer o que é preciso para sobreviver.

Tive vontade de lhe perguntar o que era preciso para sobreviver. Mas não encontrei minha voz. Não conseguia nem descobrir para onde estava olhando, tive a sensação de que iria desmaiar, mas nada aconteceu.

Certo, se eu fosse um pouquinho mais corajosa eu teria dado um tapa na cara de Emmet, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria. O fato é que longe de Edward e Alice eu era ainda mais covarde.

Pisquei, foi o tempo que bastou para a situação mudar, pelo menos para mim. Não havia nada de confortante naquilo.

**Fim do capítulo doze.**

Esse capítulo não explicou NADA, essa era a intenção! :D Eu sei que prometi postar "Pushing Daises" ainda hoje, mas meio que to caindo de sono aqui. E outra coisa, tomei a vacina dupla sabe? A anti-têtanica. A que dói pra chuchu sabe?! Enfim, é, ta doendo. Em breve posto mais capítulos disso aqui, que por acaso está praticamente no fim! ;-;' É tão triste!

Boa noite, Melanie.

**Respostas:**

**.Dakotta.: **Menina desculpa a demora! Eu ando meio perdida aqui! E desculpa também pelo capítulo que ficou tão mal-feio! Mas logo acaba! :D Prometo!

**Chantal Cullen: **Que bom que ama menina! Até me emociono! E desculpe a demora.

**TyranDF:** Hey menina! Desculpa a demora! Mas, acho que já deu pra notar que eu passei de ano né? E ainda assim continua atrasando as atualizações, desculpe! E deixei muito mal explicado esse capítulo, mas me aguarde com o próximo! Será beeeem diferente! Só espere um pouco que eu ando meio sem tempo, acho que com as aulas era mais fácil viu? :x

**Sol Swan Cullen: **Que bom que compreendeu o atraso, mas acabei atrasando de novo né? Sinto muito! Mas espero que goste!

**Jane Alves: **A família cullen _ainda_ não é Cullen aqui, por enquanto lógico! Lógico que eu tinha que colocar o Emmet, mas Rose ainda manda na relação então... Ok se eu continuar será spoiller xD Espero que goste!

**Marie Swan:** Ela soube, mas não pelo Eddie sacas? Ela e a Alice não são bobas, e as duas adolescentes então! Anyway, pretendo explicar como elas descobriram melhor depois!

**Hellena D. Cullen: **Que bom que acha isso! Continuo sim!

**julliet desappear: **Não sei se vou conseguir fazer ela beber nessa fic, alias, a fic mudou TOTALMENTE de rumo! Mas prometo que em Pushing Daises ela vai beber! Bem lá eu descontei toda minha raiva da Jess e da Lauren *-*


	13. Last Kiss

**Capítulo XIII – Last Kiss**

Naqueles olhos vermelhos nos quais eu deveria ter passado muito pouco tempo eu vi refletido todo o passado de uma criança. Baixinha e pentelha, que adorava manipulação. De fato a traição me parecia bem _doce_, e toda a dor que explodia em minha cabeça parecia ter um único nome: James.

De certa forma eu esperava mesmo isso e só essa cena acabou com algumas de minhas dúvidas. As únicas que ainda permaneciam eram: se Edward, Alice e Jacob estavam bem e como é que eu havia batido a cabeça e indo parar ali.

A segunda ainda soava meio ridícula ou irônica, afinal, eu sou Bella Swan, a rainha dos tropeções. Aquela não era minha primeira batida na cabeça e com _certeza_ não seria a minha última, até seu eu fosse uma humana comum, tropeçar do que eu tropeço ultrapassava qualquer limite.

Claro que isso estava fora de questão a julgar o sorriso de James.

- Bella você é incrível! – eu queria começar a perceber quando as pessoas estão sendo sarcásticas ou sinceras. – No poupou tanto trabalho! – ok, eu estraguei realmente alguma coisa. Ele continha as gargalhadas a cada palavra. – Eu esperava que você fosse distraída, mas nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de cair dentro de um bueiro!

Tive uma vontade quase incontrolável de erguer uma de minhas mãos e estapear minha própria cara, se isso não facilitasse ainda mais o trabalho deles eu o teria feito. O fato era que só de pensar em ser estapeada minha cabeça ia se desligando aos pouco, perdendo a consciência para evitar a dor.

- Cair em um bueiro? – sussurrei não sentindo necessidades de falar em um tom normal, afinal todos aqui nesse "fim de mundo" são vampiros.

Emmet começou uma gargalhada incontrolável que provocou um sorriso cínico de orelha a orelha em James. Sorriso que tive vontade de arrancar com minhas próprias mãos, se fosse possível.

- É Bella, acho que Rosalie bateu em sua cabeça com mais força do que deveria – a loira com o nome de Rosalie fez uma cara de nojo em relação ao comentário e puxou uma mecha dos cabelos perfeitos para trás da orelha. Se ela tivesse visto a maneira apaixonante que Emmet olhava para seu cabelo, quase como se o seduzisse, não resistiria.

- Não pude me conter, ela é frágil demais – sua voz soou como sinos e me lembrou um pouco a voz de Alice, claro que sua voz possuía uma hostilidade incrível.

A discussão me deixou um pouco confusa, estava mesmo começando a achar que a culpa não fora toda minha. Se eu cai no bueiro sem bater a cabeça então Edward estava por perto, mas Rosalie fora mais rápida. Puxando-me sabe Deus para onde e me trazendo para cá. A culpa não era só minha no fim.

Minha mente voava pensando nas possibilidades de minha primeira aventura de todos os anos, mas em minha imaginação ela era um pouco menos... Má. Não havia tantos traidores e por mais que eu fosse a mocinha, nenhuma beldade loira tentaria esmagar minha cabeça contra paredes, ou eu seria tão desastrada a ponto de cair num bueiro.

Analise os fatos.

Eu cheguei no fundo do poço.

Pra começar, eu devia estar em algum esgoto antigo de alguma cidade do fim do mundo. E James tampava a única saída para a minha futura fuga. Atrás de mim estava uma incrivelmente grande porta de ferro trancada pela loira. Ao meu lado estava o loiro, perfeitamente imóvel passando-se por sombra em meio a todo aquele ambiente sombrio. Ao seu lado estava a loira histérica denominada Rosalie que ainda me encarava com a feição de nojo – não que meu estado provasse o contrário. Em cima de um corrimão plantado em uma das paredes Emmet ainda gargalhava disfarçando os olhares que mandava para o cabelo que o seduzia. E tampando minha única salvação estava James. A "porta" atrás de si era na verdade um vão, de livre acesso, exceto pelo fato de estar sendo tampada pelo mais "maduro" dos vampiros ali presentes. Eles pensavam em tudo não é?

- Tem certeza que não podemos simplesmente matá-la? – Emmet não sentia remorso algum ao pronunciar as palavras, aquilo tudo não passava de jogos, ser um Cullen principalmente. – Acho que Jasper não irá agüentar por muito tempo.

Por algum motivo o nome Jasper ecoou em minha cabeça. Eu já havia escutado esse nome ainda hoje. Ou ontem, a noção de tempo incomodava às vezes. Talvez enquanto esmagava minha cabeça Rosalie soltou o nome de seu quase irmão.

- Eles a mandaram permanecer viva, assim como Alice – James desmanchou seus sorrisos mantendo agora a feição de desapontamento e decepção. – É uma pena.

- Concordo – Emmet só pode dizer isso enquanto seguia James até a "porta". – Quando partimos?

- Quando nossa princesa estiver desacordada – ele arriscou lançar um olhar para Rosalie, mas recuou. – Se você desse outra porrada na cabeça de Bella tenho certeza que ela não acordaria mais.

Dessa vez eu teria de concordar, eu _com certeza_ não acordaria mais. Rosalie era forte demais para uma típica adolescente americana. Ela rosnou para James, estava sendo subestimada.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças, as probabilidades de um terremoto acontecer onde quer que seja isso, não deveriam ser zero, mas esperar que uma pedra caísse na cabeça de James, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmet tão forte que não quebrariam, mas sim os fariam ficar desacordados, era apelação.

Mas, como dizem, a esperança é a última que morre.

Não que no fim, fosse isso que tivesse me salvado, longe disso, o estúpido final feliz parecia mais longe a cada segundo.

Acho que não foram as pancadas de Rosalie que influenciaram no meu julgamento. Pensando bem, eu teria feito o mesmo naquela sexta-feira a noite, no bar.

Se havia alguma coisa que, uma humana estúpida como eu poderia fazer contra vampiros, essa coisa estava totalmente ao meu favor.

Analisei cada vampiro ali, todos eram mais resistentes que o normal. "O seu cheiro é irresistível", "o seu sangue é único". Acho que esses "elogios" não foram feitos apenas pelo meu tipo sangüíneo. Ele tinha que ser especial, não a ponte de salvar o dia, não, eu não era tão exigente. Bom, só esperava que salvasse o dia de Jake, Alice e Edward.

Só esperava calcular o tempo certo. Edward até conseguiria se controlar, já Alice, era apenas uma recém-nascida.

James, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmet aguardavam silenciosamente a vinda de algo. Talvez um dos Cullens, não que eu estivesse apta a ouvir algo. Apenas minha respiração e as gotas de água que pingavam o tempo todo preenchiam o silêncio.

Meus olhos procuraram alarmados o meu único meio de ajudar. Tudo parecia longe demais, óbvio demais.

Jasper estava encostado sem mover um músculo, me observava apenas mexendo as pupilas de acordo com minha respiração. Não deveria haver chances boas afinais, estava começando a pensar mesmo se essa história de chances era válida.

Estava ofegante, o gosto metálico esmagava minha língua assim como uma idéia esmaga um cérebro. Eis minha chance. Não era bonito como nos filmes, ou nobre como nos livros. Parecia mais com um suicídio de uma adulta que já não agüentava mais sua vida, uma adulta masoquista.

Apoiei todos os meus dentes sob minha língua, além de estúpido doeria pra caramba. Mas eu só precisaria morder forte o suficiente para deixar um cheiro forte.

Puxei o máximo de ar que pude, implorando para que de repente oxigênio fosse constituído de coragem. Veio o alívio nos pulmões seguido da dor agonizante na língua.

Jasper, que estava apenas observando, arregalou os olhos sumindo com todo controle que me restava. A vontade de gritar e implorar para que a dor fosse embora era imensa, mas precisava de mais sacrifício.

Puxei todo o sangue que pude e cuspi-o no chão. Puxava, puxava, mas não tinha fim. Agora só faltava morrer de hemorragia.

Todos os vampiros congelaram diante do cheiro. Achei-me capaz até de ouvir seus pensamentos gritantes, tais que imploravam por meu sangue diante daquele cheiro. Talvez fosse a falta de oxigênio e sangue que proporcionaram ilusões tão macabras.

Tinha que aproveitar a inércia deles.

Uma pedra pontuda e afiada pareceu-me sedutora. Imagine o quanto de sangue que sairia se ela fosse capaz de cortar.

Cuspi o máximo que pude da gosma vermelha no chão e pulei em direção à pedra. Jasper tentava acordar de seu transe, imagino que tenha sido em vão.

Só pôs-se a me segurar quando a pedra estava fincada em meu rosto. Deus, como dói. Dói a ponto de gastar meus últimos esforços para produção de lágrimas, a ponto de rasgar cada corda vocal com um grito cortante. Mas não doía tanto quando a mordida.

Ainda conseguia me consolara que era Edward quem me mordia. E que após tudo isso, toda essa loucura sem pé nem cabeça, ele estaria bem, talvez não feliz, mas _vivo_. Usaria a vingança para manter sua alma em paz e, como bom homem que era, deixaria Alice salva. E quando abri os olhos foi tudo que me deixei ver.

O cabelo loiro de Jasper já havia se transformado no mais belo bronze.

**Fim do capítulo treze.**

Meu Deus, não! Eu virei um fantasma! Mentira, apenas morri por uns tempos, mas acho que vou voltando, aos poucos, tentando não forçar muito pra cabeça não explodir saca?

Ah, pessoinhas do meu coração! Devo dizer que o meu ânimo para escrever vai descendo até o chão, tipo nos funks. Bem deprimente mesmo, mas é como se eu fosse só mais uma e isso não me anima nem um pouco a escrever. Entretanto, faltam mais dois capítulos pra isso aqui acabar, então, pra que parar agora?

Vou terminar essa e Pushing Daisieis. E quando minha sanidade mental estiver de volta termino todas!

Mas vamos analisar bem a situação, todas as antigas sumiram. .-.

Heeeey! Cadê você Dakotta?! Cat?! Dan! Cadê?! Hein meninas?! Voltem logo! Saudades das suas histórias.

Bom, parando de reclamar, humildemente, agradeço às reviews! Só não paro de escrever por saber que ainda tem gente que lê! Obrigada mesmo.

Então... Titia Mel merece mais?! :D

Até semana que vem, eu espero que até lá cap. 14 esteja pronto, rezem por mim!

**Respostas:**

Katy J. Cullen: o outro capítulo ficou confuso mesmo né? Porém acho que nesse ficou tudo mais claro. Sei lá, espero que goste, o fim chegando, dá até uma tristeza! Por favor acompanhe até o fim! Conto contigo.

TyranDF: MEU DEUS! Quando vi sua review quase chore! Como assim?! Ela realmente me agüentou até aqui?! Menina, suas reviews são REALMENTE um alívio, sinto que pelo menos você eu consegui prender na fic, lol, essa frase soou como se eu fosse uma ditadora, mas ok. Um pedaço de madeira num maremoto? É, eu acho que confundi mesmo sua cabeça. Mas veja bem! Nada de confusões nesse capítulo ok? Apesar de curto deixa bem claro o próximo capítulo. A Rosalie me irrita até quando eu lembro das falas dela, é a vida. Anyway, o Jazz atingiu MESMO o nirvana, virou deus, Alice anda dando mais do que ele merece! Poxa meu! Dois capítulos e ainda não pulou na Bella?! Merece até um biscoitinho! O Emmet é lindo de qualquer jeito, fato. Deixa eu ver se entendi. A Bella se inspirou, e se feriu? Caraca, minha Bells parece tão masoquista assim?! Tadinha. UHSUAHSUHASUHAUSHAU, fanfics na escola ameniza o tédio e abaixa as notas, fato. Bom, espero que goste deste capítulo também! Acho que até a semana que vem então.

Sol Swan Cullen: Então menina, não adiantou nada você perdoar os atrasos, eu atraso de novo. Mas meio que dessa vez é por falta de motivação, o número de fans de crepúsculo aumentou, as meninas escrevem pra caramba, e isso me desanima saca? É como se minha fic fosse só mais uma... Mas continuarei postando, ao menos essa fic, até o final! Bom, o outro ficou super confuso (alias os loirinhos eram sim a Rose e o Jazz), porém nessa creio ter explicado melhor né? Espero meeesmo que goste, até o próximo.

Saah Serrat: A primeira?! Que honra! Bem, sinto muito tê-la feito esperar. Mas foi inevitável, realmente anda sendo difícil. Mas ta ai, capítulo treze, puts chegamos até aqui?! Ah sobre o Jazz e a Rose, não posso revelar se eles são MESMO Volturi, mas em breve você descobrirá. Se bem que ta meio óbvio. E o Emmet malvado, na minha opnião, faria ele ficar ainda mais perfeito!

mione03: Não conseguiu mais parar?! Nossa! Que bom, eu acho, isso prova que você gostou! Enfim, eu sempre quis ver o Emmet contrariando a Rose, até porque eu acho que ela mereça isso. O capítulo doze ficou estranho, mas o treze explica ele melhor! Não ta muito grande, mas da pra aproveitar né? Espero que goste, até o próximo capítulo?

Jane Alves: Jane! Hey, desculpa a demora. Sobre o Emmet morder a Bella, não tinha pensado nisso não. Acho mais provável a Rose capar ele antes dele tentar. Pois é, não são Cullens, aqui os únicos Cullens são o Eddie, o Carlisle, a Esme e a Alice. O resto você ainda vai descobrir! Desculpe a demora, e até o próximo.

Isa Stream: Heey Isa! Aaah desculpe a demora, o desanimo me pegou de vez. Eu sei que não é desculpa, mas cheguei até a cogitar a idéia de parar de escrever. Felizmente não tive coragem para deixar essa fic inacabada e tornei a escrever. Afinal, faltam apenas dois capítulos para o grande fim! Espero que goste.

Mariie Swan: Não morra não! As explicações estão aqui.

Mandy.: Pois é, como eu não pretendo colocar a Reneesme aqui precisava muito de um par para o Jake. E de fato, no eclipse cheguei a acreditar que ele ficaria com a Leah. Pra ser sincera eu gostei muito do Emmet malvadão, pode deixar que eu não vou deixar ele morrer! Espero que goste.

.Dakotta.: MENINA! CADE VOCÊ?! Desculpe o escândalo, mas é que você sumiu! ;-; E me deixou esperando um monte de fic, pó! O Emmet mal, eu gostei dele assim, apesar de ficar triste em não dar um papel melhor pra ele. Vê se aparece.

nakymalu: Continuando como você pediu. Que bom que você gostou, apesar de eu achar que essa é a minha fic mais fraquinha. Bom ta ai, espero que goste.


End file.
